


For You I Leave My Future Behind

by PattiCobain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Family, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hate, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marauders' Era, Romance, Soulmates, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Tragedy, War, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattiCobain/pseuds/PattiCobain
Summary: Because of the experiment of two Unspeakables, twenty seven year old Auror Harry Potter ends up in the year 1977. He is given the chance to do it all over, but this time different and more prepared. His biggest challenge is though, not to interfere too much, so he won't destroy the world while trying to save it. He also might have found his soulmate, but do they stand a chance?





	1. Never Trust An Unspeakable

Chapter 1 Never Trust An Unspeakable

 

Twenty seven year old Auror Harry Potter was sitting at his desk in the Auror Department and was writing his latest report of the capture of Rabastan Lestrange, they had finally found one of the last Death Eaters since the day Voldemort died. Thinking about what he could write, reports had never been his thing, he scratched the back of his head. Harry Potter had changed in the last nine years, nearly nothing reminded of the scrawny young man with the round glasses who had saved the world of Voldemort.

Harry had grown quite a bit after the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders, years of playing Quidditch and the training puls the work as an Auror had left him with a lean, muscular body and here and there some extra scars. The only thing that hadn't changed were his round glasses and the emerald green eyes, his hair was now nearly shoulder length, but still messy as always, they wouldn't even stay in the bun or ponytail he had to wear on the job. When people asked, he said he simply liked his hair this way, but only his close friends knew that this was one way to honour his godfather and father, it was messy like the one of his father and long like the hair of Sirius.

When he finished his report he'd let his eyes wander around his cubical, photos of his friends and family were pinned to the walls. There were Ron and Hermione at their wedding and then when their daughter Rose was born, of course there was a big Weasley family picture with all children and grandchildren and also with him. There was a photo of Ginny at her first match with the Holyhead Harpies, back then they had still been a couple, the two of them had ended their relationship a few months after the picture had been taken. They just drifted apart but were still friends, a month ago she had married Dean Thomas, there was also a picture of that wedding. Next to them one could watch his beloved nine year old godson Teddy Lupin grow up, as there were many pictures of him, at least one for each year.

Harry was happy with his life the way it was now, a few years after defeating Voldemort people of course still recognized him, but mostly things had quiet down for him. Here with the Aurors he wasn't the Boy Who Lived or the Chosen One he was simply Harry Potter an excellent young Auror nobody cared about more than necessary. And he didn't want it to be any other way, even though he would like to find a woman to settle down with, after Ginny he only had a few relationships but none lasted long.

"Hey Harry!" the young Auror was pulled out of his thoughts by his friend and fellow Auror Neville Longbottom.

"Hi Neville, what can I do for you?" he asked and pushed his glasses further up while giving his friend a small smile.

"Not much, Severin asked me to tell you to meet him in the Department of Mysteries, he wants you to help him with something." the blonde man answered, while Harry raised an eyebrow. He knew Paul Severin he was one of the most experienced Unspeakables and Harry had helped him on his researches once or twice as Severin was extremely interested in the Limbo Harry had been in when he had 'died'.

"Me really?" he asked a little confused.

"As far as I know, there is no other Harry Potter working in the Ministry." Neville answered and Harry stood up without answering.

"Okay, but you'll have to give my report to Williamson." he said and handed the report to Neville who tipped a finger to his head before leaving.

"And tell him I won't rewrite it!" he called after his friend, who raised his hand to show him he had heard what he said.

"Will do." Neville said over his shoulder before disappearing into the crowed of people on the other end of the corridor, while Harry left for the elevators.

As he arrived in the Department of Mysteries he walked to the Entrance Chamber, he still remembered the night he fell for Voldemort's trap, he was almost sure that if he would turn around he would see the scared but determined faces of his friends. Finally the doors had stopped spinning.

"Time Chamber." he said out loud and a door to his left opened, he walked towards it and inside the room. It still looked like the last time he had been in there, expect there were no Death Eaters and there wasn't a single Time Turner left.

"Severin?" Harry asked loud, but got no answer. Where was that old bloke? Because he had forgotten where Severin's office was he turned to try out one of the doors he now knew lead to the offices of the people working here. Harry was about to open one door when he noticed a new door on the other side of the room.

It sure as hell hadn't been there before had it? Somehow Harry felt drawn towards the door and walked closer, it seemed like something behind this door was calling him. A small voice in his head, that sounded a lot like Hermione, as well as his Auror instincts told him to get his arse out of there, but the infamous Potter curiosity was too strong. It was almost like he was in trance.

'This could be your end you know that? In this damn Department everything could kill you one way or another! You can't leave everyone behind!' Harry thought as he raised his hand to open the door. Then another thought crossed his mind and the voice of his old mentor echoed through his mind.

'After all, to the well-organised mind, death is but the next great adventure.' with that Harry opened the door, instantly he was pulled inside into pure light and while he heard the door close behind him, he lost his consciousness.

* * *

Harry regained his consciousness real quick as he fell flat on his face on cold stone floor.

"Merlin's beard it worked, it really worked!" a male voice said and Harry quickly jumped up and pulled his wand. In front of him stood an elder wizard, who raised his hands showing him he was unarmed and smiled even though a wand was pointed to his face.

"Who are you and what do you mean?" Harry asked, now that he was free of the enchantment of that cursed door he was able to think clearly, what the hell had he done?

"My name is Albert Chronos, Unspeakable in the Chamber of Time, in which we are at the moment, but it is different from the one you know Harry Potter. It's August 20 1977." the wizard said and for a split second Harry was so shocked that he lowered his wand for a moment, but then raised it once more.

"You're lying, what the hell have you done to me?" Harry asked his voice cold and angry. What the hell was going on? Where was Severin? What had that old bugger done?

"I'm not lying, here," he slowly pulled out a newspaper, so Harry could watch his movements and see that he wasn't going to draw a wand. "See for yourself." Harry's eyes darted down for a second so that he could see the date on the paper which turned out to be the Daily Prophet. _August 20 1977_.

"That's no proof for what you say, everyone could fake this." Harry answered with his wand still raised.

"Turn around, we still have the Time Turners." Chronos answered and pointed towards his left, a short turn of Harry's head told him he was right, there was the shelf of Time Turners he watched being destroyed beyond repair.

"I won't repeat myself again, explain to me what you did." Harry grumbled angrily, he was tired of all of this, what was going on? Surely he couldn't have travelled in time!

"I gladly will. You see, four years ago, my future colleague Paul Severin found a hole in time, he send a message through which landed here, we have been in contact since then, improving this hole in time together, starting one of, if not _the_ biggest experiment in the history of Magic. And we succeeded! After years of work we were sure one would survive the time travel so we needed a powerful test subject and my colleague suggested you. You, the wizard who fought one of the Darkest Wizards in time and it worked, you are here!" Chronos said sounding like he had saved the entire world, but Harry's hand only grabbed onto his wand tighter.

"You fucking used me like a guinea pig! What if I didn't want to travel in time?" Harry shouted, "I was happy with my life, I finally had a peaceful life and you think you have the right to send me back into a time of war?!"

"Don't you understand what we did-"

"Yes I understand, you meddled with something no one has the right meddling with! Every child knows not to mess with time, I know of nearly everything that is about to happen for the next thirty years!"

"Of course, that was the plan! You can't change the future completely, but you can change a few things so there is a different and better outcome for you in the end! Maybe you can save a life or two! What about Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks or Sirius Black?"

"H-how-?" Harry was barely able to speak, again seeing the dead bodies of every friend they had lost in the war.

"You're not the only one who knows what is going to happen in the future, Severin told me and we choose you to give you a chance of living another life, of being able to change things, not all of them, but some!"

"You're mad...you are completely mad." Harry muttered "I don't want to do this, I will go back into my time!" Chronos almost manic smile vanished.

"I'm sorry, you can't."

"What? Of course I can! I will turn around and-" Harry did turn around while he was talking and then noticed that behind him was a pile of shattered wood, that looked a lot like it could have been a door once.

"No...no." he mumbled and fell to his knees, everything and everyone he knew, his whole life was gone, most of the people he loved hadn't even been born yet. "Why? Why did you do this to me? You took everything from me that mattered to me!" he shouted, Hermione, Ron, the Weasley family, Teddy, to him they were all gone.

"We thought it was a great chance for you."

"Like hell you were! You were only thinking about your experiment, one every other human being had the respect not to mess with, but you thought you could, you put yourself above everyone else playing god!" Harry shouted again at this man in rage.

"You might be right, but we won't be able to change that now. There is no turning back," he stopped for a moment then continued. "If it's going to help you, you still exist in your time. It's like a copy of you was sent here, the same you is back there, nobody will notice anything."

"Great..." Harry mumbled sarcastically, though he really was relieved to hear that, at least he didn't vanish for the others without saying goodbye.

"So how am I supposed to live in this time? In three years there is going to be another me." Harry said sounding resigned, like he came to understand there was no going back.

"I already prepared everything, you are Harrison Potter, twenty seven, son of Charlus and Dorea Potter. You had a normal life went to Hogwarts, house Gryffindor, and then later became an Auror, but you left due to becoming the new DADA Professor for this year. I already spoke with Dumbledore, he is the only one beside me who knows who you really are, though I lied to him and told him you volunteered for this time travel.

I also alternated the memory of most Professors in Hogwarts and the people working in the Ministry who would have been in contact with you. Also the Potters know about you."

"How were you able to do that?" he asked and Chronos shrugged his shoulders.

"People have always underestimated the power of the Unspeakables, or they don't know how powerful we really are and what we can really do." he answered.

"Anything else." Harry asked, his voice now even colder, as a kind of hate for this man was growing inside of him.

"If you don't want to destroy this and your time, you better don't change too much. We thought of you as a guide for your younger self." Harry stood up and faced him, then he punched Chronos in the face with all the strengh he had, knocking the wizard unconscious.

"Thanks for the advice arsehole!" Harry said while moving his fingers as the punch had also been quite hurtful for him. Thanks to those two mad man he now had to do everything again, just because they thought they stood above every law. Harry stared at a Mirror that hung in the Chamber of Time.

Now he wasn't Harry but Harrison Potter, his eyes caught the scar on his forehead, in some years he would need to explain why he had the exact very same scar as Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived. If he had to do this, he would do it right. He would not be Harry Potter. He raised his wand to his face and winced in pain when he started to cut the skin over his scar and part of his right face. When he was finished and had healed the wounds, one couldn't make out the original scar, it actually looked like he had been attacked by a werewolf or an other clawed creature.

Satisfied with his work he threw one last hate filled look at the still unconscious Chronos, hoping to never see him again Harry left the Chamber of Time. He only had one way to go, the only other person who knew of him and could help him, Albus Dumbledore. Harry had to admit he was a bit excited to meet his old mentor in person again. With that thought he also left the Department of Mysteries and the Ministry, no one took notice of him as he was just another wizard.

Not even one of them knew that he would save them all in the future. Again.

* * *

**So this Idea was stuck in my head for months and finally I gave in and wrote it down, even though I know I haven't finished my other story, with similar content. But this time its Harry travelling in time ;)**

**I try to not make it just another Harry in the past story, I really hope I can do this, so please tell me what you think of this chapter and story so far. :)**

**Also if you want to know how I imagine Harry, then please look at blvnk-art at tumblr or deviantart, her sketches of Harry are simply amazing! That's exactly how I imagine him but now he face is more scarred to hide his original scar.**

**Also if you don't know, Chronos was the God of Time, I thought that was quite fitting for my mad Unspeakable.**

**I'm not entirely sure of how things will go exactly, for example with whom Harry will end up in this time, it's most likely going to be Minerva or an OC, definitely NOT his mother!**

**Please leave me a review, constructive criticism is welcomed too :)**

**Patti**


	2. Hogwarts

Hogwarts

When Harry arrived in Hogsmeade he couldn't help but smile a bit, the small village hadn't changed much, one or two houses didn't look as old as in his time, and some houses hadn't been even built yet. He slowly walked up to the gates of the castle, in not even two week the students would arrive here, under them his parents and their friends. Harry had to admit he was quite nervous about meeting them, with them not knowing he was their son.

"I have an appointment with Albus Dumbledore." Harry said to the gate, as he had no bad intentions the gate swung open and let him pass. Thoughts about his own school years started to play around in his head, all the times he, Ron and Hermione had visited Hagrid, the hours spend under the big beech tree by the lake, or all the small and bigger adventures they had mastered together. It was also nice to be back in the castle without seeing the portraits of the students and Order Members who had died. Finally he arrived in front of the Gargoyle that guarded the Headmasters office.

"I have to talk with the Headmaster, can I pass please?" he asked and the stone figure moved and revealed the staircase that lead up to the Headmaster Office, Harry raised his hand to knock, but the door swung open before he could do so.

"Welcome Harry." the very much alive headmaster said and Harry walked inside finally seeing his old mentor again in person. Beside the fact that there were a fewer wrinkles on his face and his beard and hair were shorter then when he had first saw the headmaster.

"Hello Alb- Professor Dumbledore." Harry said but old Wizard raised his hand.

"Please, I haven't been your headmaster in years, Albus is fine, beside, we are going to be colleagues." Harry smiled, it was good to talk to his mentor again face to face, it simply wasn't the same talking to a portrait. "Please take a seat Harry." he gestured towards one of the chairs in front of his desk and Harry sat down, while Dumbledore did the same behind his desk.

"How are you?"

"No offence it's kinda great to see so many who haven't survived both wars, but I feel miserable because I was, and I have no other way to describe it, abducted from my time, my home, by two mad Unspeakables. I didn't volunteer for this, they lied to you. In my time I was finally free, no Dark Lord that wanted to kill me and now I'll have to do it again and watch how good people die." Harry said, while he spoke the smile on Dumbledore's face fell.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, nothing really justified what they did, but I assure you, you have my help in this."

"Thank you Albus, it's good to know you are with me again."

"I really don't want to rush things Harry, but as you certainly know the war with Voldemort is going on and while I believe we have a chance to defeat him, I- well from what Chronos told me you would not only make and excellent DADA Professor, but would also be an important fighter in our ranks." Dumbledore said seriously.

"You want me to join the Order?"

"It is your free choice, I won't hold it against you if you don't-"

"I will join." Harry answered with no doubt in his voice. He was trained now, he knew his way around in battle and he certainly wouldn't sit around while his parents and everyone else was fighting against Voldemort.

"I can't say I'm not glad you joined us Harry, I have no doubt you will be a great addition to the Order as well as to Hogwarts. I know it's a little short termed, but given the circumstances I will give you the curriculum for each year so you can prepare a bit for the lessons."

"Sure thanks-" in that moment the door opened and a witch looking to be in her late twenties to early thirties with black chest length hair, green eyes and dark red, flowing dress that went a little past her knees. She was a little shorter than him and the dress hugged her figure nicely and it was a good figure, a really good figure.

"Albus do you-" the witch froze when she saw Harry, he had to look twice to realize it was Professor McGonagall, though significantly older in his old time, she hadn't been ugly, but he had never dreamed she was this pretty. Harry had also never seen her with her hair down and he was far from ashamed to admit that she was simply beautiful. Even more beautiful when she blushed.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know you had another candidate for the DADA post." Minerva said and turned to leave.

"No, no we were finished Minerva, please, this is your new colleague Harrison Potter." Albus said and Harry stood up and bowed a little before he held out his hand with a small grin, which widened when his ex Professor blushed even harder.

"A pleasure to meet you and please call me Harry." he said and Minerva shook his hand.

"Minerva McGonagall Transfiguration Professor." Harry nodded.

"Looking forward to work with you." he then said and she smiled a little at him and Harry thought that she looked even more prettier when she smiled, even after the war back in his time there hadn't been many occasions he had seen her smile.

"Me too." the witch then said.

"Harry, I have given myself the freedom to have some of the house elves bring your stuff to your new Chambers, do you want me or Minerva to accomplice you?" the headmaster asked.

"I wouldn't say no to some company, Minerva?" Harry said facing the witch.

"Oh! Err...sure why not." she answered, then turned to the headmaster. "I'll come to you later because of the new books."

"Of course my dear."

When Harry turned to look at the headmaster, while he waved him goodbye, he swore the old wizard winked at him.

"So how long are you already teaching here?" Harry asked when they walked to his new chambers.

"Since nine years, I worked for the Ministry for two years before I got the offer from Headmaster Dippet." she explained.

"And why did you decide to teach?" she asked back.

"Well I needed a break from the Auror office and how could I do better than teach young minds how to defend themselves, especially in times like these." he thought for a moment "And I think my body will thank me if I don't collect more scars." he added and managed to put another smile on Minervas face.

"I remember you." McGonagall said suddenly, after a few moments of silence had passed surprising Harry a little.

"Really? I hope in a positive way." the witch laughed a little.

"Of course, we were on the Quidditch Team together, you were an excellent Seeker." she added and Harry looked at her and was again surprised by what she said. McGonagall had also played Quidditch in her Hogwarts years? Well that would at least explain her determination to beat Slytherin. Then Harry realized another mistake from Chronos and Severin, Minerva and the others might remember him but he didn't know anything about them, expect for what he knew from the future.

"Yeah, you were also an exceptional good Chaser." he answered making a guess and hoping dearly that he was right. Judging her reaction he was, as she smiled again.

"Thank you." They walked around a corner and were now in the corridor where the DADA Classroom and his office as well as his Chambers laid. "Well if you should need help with anything, just ask day or night."

"I highly doubt your husband or any of that sorts would appreciate it if I demand your help in the middle of the night." Harry said before he could stop himself, what an incredibly stupid thing to say! Why had he done that? They barely talked for a five minutes and he already managed to get them into an awkward situation. And surely she was taken, someone who was that beautiful and intelligent- wait, where did that thought come from? Harry shook his head to get rid of the thought and then notice the woman beside him was still tensed up and hadn't said anything. He had half expected one of the famous McGonagall lectures, but there was none.

"I'm sorry, that was highly inappropriate-"

"Yes it was, but as there is no such someone there won't be any trouble if you request my help." she said as they came to a halt in front of his classroom. She wasn't in a relationship? Harry couldn't help but be a bit surprised, he had at least expected some boyfriend, surely there were a dozen men trying to court her.

"I can't see why someone like you isn't being courted, but it seems like this might save us trouble should I take your offer. Well, thank you that you accompanied me here, it was great talking to you and I'm sorry for whatever nonsense I said." Harry said and sent her a smile and Minerva nodded.

"Yes it was nice, we'll see each other at dinner." she said and turned around to leave while Harry opened the door. "Oh and Harry?" Minerva had stopped mid corridor and the addressed wizard turned his head to look at her.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts."

"Thank you." he winked at her and to his surprise she only smiled in response before she turned and left, he watched her until Minerva disappeared around the corner, noticing that her backside wasn't bad either. What was going on with him? He was not even one day in the past and already trying to flirt with for his former teacher, he couldn't even explain why but he was.

Harry walked up to the Office and found a note on the desk.

_Hello Harry,_

_the door to your Chambers are behind the right shelf, just pull the book Hogwarts A History and say: Harrison Potter. You can change your password of course._

_Dumbledore._

Harry walked over to the bookshelf and pulled the book partly out. "Harrison Potter." the shelf swung aside and revealed a door which he opened. He then found himself in a plain but nice living room there was a sofa and an armchair in front of a fireplace, he then walked through a door on the left which turned out to be the bedroom. Inside was a big bed, a night stand and a big wardrobe. The bathroom was also big enough for two people and all in all it was quite nice and he was sure he could feel at home here.

When he arrived at dinner that evening in the Great Hall Dumbledore stood from the round table the teachers were sitting at.

"My dear colleagues and friends, please welcome our new colleague, one or two in here should remember him, Harrison Potter" there was a round of applause and Harry noticed that next to Minerva was a free seat. Had she saved him a seat? No, it was probably just a coincides.

"Harrison, you remember Horace Slughorn, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Peter Zettler (Divination), Bathsheda Babbling, Silvanus Kettleburn and of course Minerva McGonagall. Professor Aurora Sinistra is teaching Astronomy since two years, then we have Septima Vector as Professor for Arithmancy and finally Leonard Cooper he also starts this year as Muggle Studies Professor, he was only three years below you in Slytherin." Dumbledore ended the introduction and Harry waved at all of them. Expect for the new ones he knew everyone, his Professors hadn't changed much from now until he had went to Hogwarts apart form looking younger.

"Do you want to say something about yourself Harrison?" Harry suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at Albus.

"Hello, well many of you might remember me from my own school years here. Well after my graduation I became an Auror and worked as one until I got the letter from Albus asking if I could imagine teaching, here I am. Oh and please it's Harry." with that Harry sat down next to Minerva, who grinned slightly amused, while the rest had imagined a bit more than that. When everyone ate and chatted, Harry turned his attention to the attractive witch beside him, who leaned closer to him.

"You are not one for big words are you?" she asked in a low voice.

"That obvious? Well, to be honest no." his female colleague chuckled lightly before reaching for her goblet.

"Good that you are going to teach."

"I can't remember you being so sarcastic." she only shrugged her shoulders.

"That be only one of the things you can't remember." Harry couldn't help but laugh. Was this really Minerva McGonagall? Despite their good relationship in the future, he would've never expected her to joke around so freely. Then he wondered what had happen that she had changed so much and the Harry felt stupid for not realizing earlier. The war. The war with Voldemort had changed her, a war in which she probably had lost many people dear to her friends and family, maybe even watched them die.

Harry knew this because it had also happened to him, to Hermione and Ron, to everyone. Especially the ones fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts had somehow changed. Nobody was the same person as before, having witnessed so much horror, fear and sadness. Seeing good friends die and mourning the loss of Mothers, Fathers, Brothers, Sisters, Sons and Daughters.

"Harry?" he was pulled out of his thoughts by Minerva's gentle voice.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry I have been thinking."

"Yes I noticed that, are you alright?" there was a flicker of worry in her voice.

"Yes I'm fine, I just- I never thought I would come back." he answered honestly without revealing what he really had been thinking about. He indeed had never thought of returning to Hogwarts as a teacher.

"It'll pass, after a week or so you will get used to it, I promise." Minerva said in a reassuring manner.

"Thank you." she smiled at him.

"You're welcome." the rest of the dinner went by pretty unspectacular, when everyone finished their dinner they stayed for a one last drink before everyone would be retiring to their Chambers or Offices. Harry was the first to get up when he finished his Fire Whisky.

"Well, it has been a wonderful first evening, I'm glad that I can be part of the Professors now, but please excuse me it has been quite a day. Good Night." he said and while a chorus of 'Thank you' and 'Good Night' could be heard, he glanced down and could have sworn, that Minerva had looked a little disappointed. In the next moment though, she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Good Night Harry. "

"Good Night Minerva."

When Harry arrived in his Chambers he indeed was more than tired, damn time travel. He brushed his teeth and then undress to his boxer shorts and a loose T-Shirt. When he pulled out of his shirt and stood in the bathroom only in his boxer shorts, one could see a few scars scattered over his body and a necklace. The symbol of the Deathly Hollows. Xenophilius Lovegood had worn it when he died and Luna had given the necklace to him, saying as he had been the last Master of them he should have it.

He had never taken it off since he got it from her. It was like a lucky charm for him and so much more. It would always remember him of his friends and family and all the brave souls who had lost their lives fighting for a future and what they believed in. Harry also liked to believe that when he wore the necklace they were with him, everyone of them, being there for him when he needed them.

With that the newly appointed Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor went back in his bedroom to lay down on his large and comfortable bed. Thinking about his new life and about meeting his parents, Sirius and Remus, Harry fell asleep.

His dreams though, were filled with a black haired and green eyed woman with a beautiful smile.

* * *

**Hello again!**

**Well the next chapter, I hope you liked it and will tell me in a review (or if you don't like it :D)**

**As you might have notice, I decided to make it a Minerva/Harry stories as the majority of the reviewers would like to see them together. But surely you have seen that Minerva is younger, at the moment 29 but she is going to be 30 in October. As to why I aged her down, I like to write her this way and explore her character when she is young. I always thought that she would have been a little bit different when she was younger and that the war changed her, so she wouldn't let anyone close to her easily.**

**Well in the next chapter, the students will arrive and the Marauders will have their first lesson with their new DADA Professor.**

**A big thank you to everyone who read the story!**

**Have a nice weekend**

**Patti**


	3. Professor Potter

Professor Potter

The next one and a half weeks until the first of September had passed quickly for Harry. He did his best to prepare for the lesson and felt like he was studying for his OWL's again as this was quite some work. Luckily for Harry, his predecessor hadn't been, like most of his teachers in this subject, a complete fool but quite a good teacher and his notes helped him a lot.

He had also made a few trips to Diagon Alley to get himself some clothes and other things he needed. Chronos had even managed to give him a fault in Gringotts full with money, not as much as he had in the future but it was more than enough. Harry had also furnished his Chambers a bit as well as given his office some personal touch.

For others, the most surprising thing in his Chambers would be the piano that stood in one corner of the living room. Yes Harry was playing the piano, he had learned in his early years as an Auror, it had something so calming for him, in rough times music was one way for him to release it all, it had grown to an important thing for him.

But settling down in Hogwarts hadn't been the only thing he had done, he also got to know his new colleagues. To say he befriended them would be too much, he liked them, enjoyed conversations and the time he spent with them but rather kept to himself. Still he got along well with everyone, even the ones who hadn't taught him during his time at Hogwarts.

The only exception to this was Minerva. Harry and Minerva had spent much time together and she was one major reason he had managed to pull up a curriculum for seven classes in under two weeks. The time they had spent together though, was still not enough for him to understand that this fun, loving witch was the strict, no nonsense, but still kind hearted Professor he knew back in his time.

In the time they spend together, they learned that they did share some interests. They both love Quidditch, she was a Montrose Magpies fan and he a fan of the Ballycastle Bats, both of them loved to read, though Harry was more into good crime novels and Minerva, though also enjoying a good novel, slightly preferred literature or Transfiguration Today. At least according to Minerva, when Harry decided to make some jokes, they shared a similar sense of humour.

Minerva wasn't the only thing on Harry's mind though, his parents and their best friends would attend Hogwarts today and he was also supposed to teach them! After 27 years he finally had the chance to talk to his parents while they were alive and he had to pretend that they were his students. Harry hoped that, knowing about the Marauders and everything, James and Sirius would leave him alone, regarding their pranks, he was James cousin after all. But a small voice in the back of his head told him that it was wish thinking, being related to one of the unofficial prank masters probably would only make it worse.

This evening Harry left his Chambers shortly after the train would have arrived at Hogsmeade Station meaning the students would arrive in less than half an hour. As he walked around a corner on the second floor he collided with someone who seemed to be late, considered the fast pace the person had.

There was a surprised yelp and the two fell to the floor, the second as they collided was enough for Harry to notice that the person was smaller than him, he spun them around so he would take the fall. Looking up Harry saw shining, green eyes and a pretty face close to his own.

"Hello Minerva, how can I help you?" he asked not able to keep the smirk off his lips.

"Oh- sorry! I-I wasn't paying attention where I was going, are you alright?"

"Pretty good to be honest." Harry answered and noticed slightly confused, but also a bit pleased that she did not make any movement to get off of him and he wouldn't complain as it was quite nice to be so close to her.

"What were you doing here anyway?"

"I- well I was looking for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Err I thought I could swing by and accompany you to the Great Hall." Minerva explained a faint blush on her cheeks, before she got off of Harry, who followed her lead even though he missed her body so close to his. He noticed that a lock of her black hair had loosened from her bun, which was not as tight as he remembered, and hung in her face. Nearly automatically Harry reached up and stroked the strand of hair behind her ear. Instead of pulling it back again, Harry's hand lingered on her smooth skin for a moment.

"But you were coming from the Great Hall." Harry stated in a low voice, his hand still on the side of her face and the red on Minervas cheeks darkened while she thought about an answer. But when the witch opened her mouth to do so, somebody cleared their throat behind them and then a slightly amused person spoke.

"Hello there Minerva, Harry. Lovely evening isn't it?" Dumbledore said as he strode past them and down the corridor with a bright smile. Both Professors jumped away from each other, at the thought at being seen in this rather close position by the Headmaster. It even made Harry feel a bit uncomfortable, he didn't want the Headmaster to think he was already trying to hit on the woman, who he must know, once had been Harry's own Professor.

"Good evening Albus." both called after him at the same time and shared a smile, then there was an awkward silence between them as both waited for the other one to say something. Finally Harry broke the silence.

"Well, now that you've found me, will you walk down to the Great Hall with me?" Harry asked and Minerva nodded.

"I'd love to." so the two of them walked down and inside the Great Hall were they saw a far too happy and slightly out of breath Dumbledore sitting at the head table and Harry had the feeling that Filius and Pomona weren't grinning like that because they were so happy to see them.

"Something tells me, that our dear Headmaster sprinted down here and gossiped about what he saw." he mumbled.

"One day, he will get in much trouble for not being able to not gossip around." Minerva grumbled back as they reached the table and sat down next to each other under the knowing smirks and looks of their colleagues. While Minerva looked quite uncomfortable and sent Albus a glare every now and then, Harry on the other hand ignored the stares and even leaned extra close to Minerva to murmur into her ear. He was barely able to contain his grin when he saw how Professor Sprout nudged Flitwick in the side and pointed at them.

"Don't you have to go and get the First Years?" he was quiet pleased with what effect his low murmur had on Minerva, as she slightly shivered, but choose to ignore it.

"No not jet, and why are we whispering?" she asked back and Harry chuckled.

"For no particular good reason." was his answer and then continued to look as relaxed as possible, he couldn't deny the fact that he was a little nervous about meeting his parents. Soon enough the older students started to enter the Great Hall and walk their house tables, some chatted with their friends and took no notice of the new faces sitting at the staff table. A few other looked up and their eyes were fixed upon Harry, many of them even pointed their fingers at him and whispered with their friends, but after sixteen years of being the Boy Who Lived he was able to ignore that.

"This should be getting interesting, it seems like you already drew quite a few looks on you." Minerva said to him as she had also seen the stares, especially the ones the girls send him, but Harry only shrugged his shoulders. He then swallowed and sat straight up when he saw four students enter the Hall.

They were laughing at something Sirius said and his father ran a hand through his messy hair, leaving it even messier than before and there were a few girls who looked at him dreamingly. Beside that they were a little taller and slightly more mature, the four of them looked like Harry remembered them from the pensive in his fifth year. When his eyes laid on the small Peter, a wave of anger washed over him, there was the traitor that not only caused the death of his parents, but also killed Cedric. Merlin be damned if he wouldn't put the rat were it belonged.

Harry then saw how his father looked up at the head table and their eyes met, James grinned brightly at him and waved, his heart jumped a little because of the happiness he was feeling at the moment and he couldn't help but smile as he waved back. Remus and Sirius also looked up at him, then turned to James. Judging from their looks they asked him something, he answered with a nod and they exchanged high fives with each other grinning.

"I can't help but think they are under the impression you will favour them to no end." the slightly amused witch beside him said, Harry chuckled.

"Oh they are more than wrong, they won't know what's going to hit them." and he wasn't lying, Harry was known as one of the hardest instructors the Ministry ever had, with only Mad Eye Moody being rougher on the trainees than him. Harry also knew what was about to happen, he certainly wouldn't go easy on them when a war was going on outside these walls, they should be able to defend themselves, he would give them all a chance to survive this war.

Now it was Minerva's turn to laugh quietly, before she got up to greet the First Years. Her hand laid on his shoulder and gave him a small squeeze and his fingers briefly touched hers, before she left the table. Harry followed her every step with his eyes and halfway through the hall she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, he then watched how Minerva greeted a student when she left through the door.

Harry immediately recognized her, she had long, flaming red hair and looked really pretty. His mother talked to a pretty brown haired girl he didn't know and sat down a few places away from the marauders. Though she tried to hide it, Harry saw how Lily Evans glanced over to James once or twice while the brown haired girl spoke to her.

A few minutes later the doors to the Hall opened again and Minerva followed by the First Years entered the Great Hall. Harry followed the sorting with great interest and applauded every time a student was sorted, no matter what house. When Alice Bagley was the first one to be sorted into Slytherin, Harry watched her taking a seat and three people away from Alice Bagley sat a pale, black haired and hook nosed teenager.

There was no hate left in Harry for Severus Snape, he admitted that he did not like him, he probably never would. But Harry was acknowledging him for what he did, yes he saved his life and helped him, but for Harry the years of abuse he went through because of Snape wouldn't go away because he did something good on a few occasions. For Harry, he would always be the one who sign his parents death sentence along with Pettigrew, and this was something Harry simply couldn't forgive him.

Once the sorting was finished and Minerva had returned to the seat next to him, Albus raised and held his speech to welcome the new and old students. The headmaster then proceeded in introducing him and Cooper, starting with the later of the two.

"And finally, please welcome your new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Harrison Potter! He was an Auror and we are honoured that he is here." Dumbledore said and the whole hall applauded for him. Harry noticed, quite happy, that the Marauders were cheering and applauding for him the loudest and he couldn't help the smile and bowed a little before sitting back down.

"Now, let the feast begin!" said Dumbledore and the food appeared on the tables.

"It is quite fascinating." Minerva said after a while into the dinner and Harry turned to look at her, as he put the last fork of backed potato in his mouth.

"What?" he asked once he had finished chewing.

"The students, during their summer many of them have to fear for their lives and the lives of the ones they hold dear, but when they return here, they can be children again. Even if it only means to be able to sleep somewhere save. Of course they are scared that in the morning they will get notice that a family member died, but they know they are save here." she said and while the Transfiguration Mistress spoke she'd let her eyes wander over the crowd of talking and laughing students.

"I just hope we'll be able to keep them save."

"You're right, but we will defend Hogwarts so the students are save. Hogwarts won't fall," Harry answered her and Minerva nodded thoughtfully. "You can trust me." he added and their eyes met.

"I already do."

* * *

"Welcome to the N.E.W.T class of Defence Against the Dark Arts." Harry said as he stood in front of the seventh years that had qualified for the lesson. He saw James, Sirius and Remus in the third row to his right, probably because sitting in the first row would ruin their reputation. He was also quite pleased to see that Peter hadn't made it into the N.E.W.T class. Snape on the other hand was sitting in a dark corner of the last row, as far away from him as possible.

"As you hopefully remember my name is Harrison Potter, but Professor Potter will do for you. First of all congratulations that you made it into this course, you will probably regret it before Christmas." he said and was pleased that everyone looked a bit shocked and that nobody dared to say anything.

"You will learn how to defend yourself and you will pass your N.E.W.T, because I won't have any of you walk around and ruin my reputation in failing your exam when I have taught you. When I am through with you, you will be on the standard of a first year Auror trainee. It will be hard I won't deny that but it will be worth it."

He then proceeded in telling them what they would learn this year, when he had finished he looked at the students which didn't seem any less enthusiastic than before, maybe even more so. The brown haired girl, whom he recognized as the one his mother had sat with the evening before, as well as she did now, raised her hand.

"Yes Miss-?"

"McKinnon, Marlene McKinnon Sir. I just wanted to know- as you were an Auror- why did you decide to teach? I mean, the Ministry will need every capable Auror won't they?" she asked and Harry nodded slightly, trying to come over the fact that he was talking to a girl that was going to die in this war alongside her whole family.

"Good question Miss McKinnon. As you said I was an Auror, and I liked my job but as you also correctly pointed out, we will need every capable witch and wizard to win this war. This includes you. When you leave this school and decide to fight, then you need to be able to fight and survive, I wanted to teach because I want you to be able to defend yourself and the ones you hold dear." Harry said and looked at the students who had gone quiet. "Does that answer you question Miss McKinnon?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Another thing, addressing me with Professor Potter or only Professor will be enough, there is no need to call me Sir."

"What about Harry, Harry?" James asked and a few giggled, Harry slowly turned his head towards his father. Knowing that especially he, his mother, Sirius, Remus and the other ones who would join the order needed the lesson, he wouldn't tolerate any silliness in his classroom, not even from them.

"Even though we are related Mr. Potter, please notice I will treat you exactly like anybody else, maybe even harder so you life up to the Potter name. Consider this as your last warning, should you or one of your friends, show any disrespect in my classroom, including making fun of any sort, I won't hesitate to take points from you or put you into detention. Did I make myself clear?" everyone in the class looked like Harry had made himself crystal clear.

He turned to the chalkboard but stopped and turned his head towards his father once more. "Before I forget, I won't take points from you because of that, as you didn't know, but any relative bonus you might have had is gone now." James looked surprised but nodded his head.

"Well today we will start with something simple, I want you to show me what you already able to do." he looked around the class and his eyes fixed Lupin.

"Mr. Lupin, would you please demonstrate me and the class the Expelliarmus Spell?" with a flick of his Wand Harry caused the chalkboard to slide to the other end of the room giving them more space. As expected his request was met by many chuckles and more confident looks, Lupin on the other hand got up and stood in front of Harry but didn't look like it was a more than easy spell he had to perform on a teacher.

"On three okay? One, two, three." Harry counted and on three Lupin raised his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" he said and to Harry's delight, not that he had expected different from Remus, his wand flew into Remus's hand.

"Well done Mister Lupin, who's next?" a Ravenclaw boy raised his hand.

"Yes Mr.?"

"Greg Oswald. Professor."

"Come here Mr. Oswald, Mr Lupin you can sit down." Remus handed Harry his wand before walking back to his seat while Greg walked up to Harry. But when he and the three other students after him couldn't perform a legitimate Disarming Charm Harry decided to step in.

"I will count this as left over laziness from the holidays, as I can't come up with another excuse as to why four seventh years weren't able to perform a good Expelliarmus. You are going to pair up and then practice the spell." he said and felt like a rebellious fifteen year old again, training his friends in a secret and forbidden defence group.

It seemed though like it had been the minority of the students who couldn't perform the spell, both his parents, Sirius, Remus, Marlene and Severus could perform the spell without any problem, but that didn't surprise him in the slightest.

Harry would let them practice a few more spells on each other to see on which level they all were, so he could organize the lesson in a way everyone would be able follow, but still making sure the better students had a challenge.

"Okay, listen! I want you to practice these spells until the next lesson and a one foot long essay on why the Expelliarmus spell could save your life in a Duel." Harry said when the bell rang ending the lesson. "But if I catch any of you practising in the halls and on other students you'll lose more than house points!" he added and his glare made sure nobody would dare to find out what exactly they would loose.

The three Marauders stayed behind and waited until the rest of the class had left.

"That was an awesome first lesson Professor Potter." James said and didn't sound angry or anything that Harry hadn't played favourites with him.

"Glad you enjoyed it, you can call me by my first name when we are alone but beside that I'm Professor Potter, I hope you don't hold that against me." was his answer and the three smiled.

"No, to be honest I hadn't expected anything different from you."

"But you hoped he would." Sirius stated grinning and James glared at him.

"Anyway, we just wanted to say it's great to have you as a teacher. See you around." with that the three left before Harry could come up with an answer.

"I'm also glad." he whispered to an empty classroom before he turned around and prepared for his next lesson. Maybe, only maybe, it wasn't that bad Chronos and Severin had send him back in time.

* * *

**Well another chapter!**

**I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think :)**

**Another thing, please no hate for my opinion on Snape, he is a cool character, but also a big arse. He won't be the source of evil in this, but don't expect him to be the hero or even a good person either. Harry also won't be Severus new Guardian, he won't bully him as Snape did with him (he did you can't argue with that), but they won't be friends.**

**And yes Harry still likes Dumbledore, I admit I like Dumbledore more than Snape, that's the way it is. Harry won't follow Dumbledore blindly but he will have a good relationship with him.** **Also, f** **or me Hogwarts was always a little bigger than in the films, not as big as JKR said in early interviews, but there are around 500 students at Hogwarts. I always thought that there are more dormitories for each year. We only knew about the one of Harry, because it was the one he and Ron were staying in. :) Hope you don't mind.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you're great!**

**Patti**


	4. Hogsmeade

Hogsmeade

One month had passed since the new year in Hogwarts had begun. Harry had fully arrived in this time and was a Professor at heart, he was a strict teacher and he had the reputation to be as strict as McGonagall, maybe even more, but also as fair as her.

"You will write me a two feet of parchment on Grindylows until Friday." Harry said to his third year class who all nodded and then packed their things. He now had a free period and decided to take a walk on the grounds on this nice autumn day. But when he walked down the stairs, his feet did not carry him towards the portal, instead he walked into the inner yard and to the Transfiguration classroom where the students were just entering. In one moment he had decided what to do and disillusioned himself, before slipping inside the classroom just before the last student would.

Minerva stood in front of the class and waited until the last student, a Hufflepuff girl, had closed the door. "Well let's begin!" she said and Harry quietly walked up the front and sat down on the windowsill to Minerva's right.

As she taught them he somehow felt transported back into his own school days, her teaching methods hadn't changed in the years until he would attend school. What troubled Harry a little were the growing feelings towards the Transfiguration Professor, which he couldn't deny, he couldn't say why that was, maybe because she was the only one left from is old time who was still alive and with whom he had a good relationship and whom he considered a very good friend.

There was also the fact that she was a simply beautiful, a natural beauty at that, who wasn't fixated on her appearance and a great woman, even though she had changed because of the war they still had so much in common. He had always searched for a woman like that, one who was fun and loving, but also fierce, strong and independent and here she was. Maybe she had always been there but he hadn't realized it, back then they both had no such intentions and age and many other things had robbed them from the chance to might find the one their heart truly belonged to.

Another thought then entered his mind, could he really do this in this time? It wasn't his time, he was from the future, Harry would never be truthful to her, he would live a lie. And this was something he couldn't do to her, Minerva deserved nothing but the truth, was he really that selfish? Harry didn't want to hurt her or see her hurt in anyway. Harry also knew what would happen, what suffering they had to go through, could he watch how she changed into the Professor he knew? Knowing it was because she would watch friends and students die under her eyes, he himself doomed to watch not allowed to interfere too much.

Thinking about that, what would happen if he revealed his feelings to her? Were they even able to be together without him changing too much? Harry couldn't do that, especially not to her, if she ever was to know who he was and that she was the reason the future had changed for the bad? No, he couldn't do that to her, Harry just couldn't even if it meant to live alone again.

The ringing of the bell pulled Harry out of his thoughts, he watched as Minerva gave the students their homework and Harry quietly stood up, once the last students left the classroom Harry became visible again, sneaked up on the black haired witch and spoke.

"I can see why they fear you." Harry said and startled her so much she gave a small yelp of surprise as she spun around. When she saw it was Harry though, she relaxed.

"Harry! Merlin you nearly gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here?" she asked and Harry grinned, both of them didn't notice the two shadows by the door.

"Well I wanted to take part in the famous Transfiguration class of Minerva McGonagall." she rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did," she said sarcastically. "Why are you really here?" she then asked.

"I just told you." Harry answered her honestly and Minerva walked back to her desk on which she sat down.

"So did you enjoy spying on a colleague?" he chuckled.

"When that colleague is named Minerva McGonagall, then yes, it was quite interesting." he said and scratched his chin which was now covered by a black beard.

"Hmm, I guess I should call myself lucky then, that the great Professor Potter wasn't bored of my lesson."

"Oh I would never be bored by you and even if that was the case I wouldn't be as crazy as to tell you." Minerva glared at him, while Harry smiled at her, then her eyes softened.

"The first Hogsmeade visit will be on the weekend." she stated, tilting her head to her right and looked him in the eyes.

"Right, I can't say I'm not happy to be able to have a drink at the Three Broomsticks." he answered.

"Yeah, well...do you- do you want to go there with me?" Minerva tried to ask casually yet somewhat hopeful, still Harry wasn't fifteen anymore, he knew that it was meant like a date. Damn it, just when he had decided to go against his feelings and not aim for a closer relationship with his beautiful colleague she was asking him out on a date. Harry's heart beat strong in his chest, he couldn't do it, he couldn't do that to her, she deserved someone who could make her happy and fulfil her dreams.

The witch in front of him grew visibly nervous and fiddled with her hands a little.

"Harry?"

"Minerva...I don't think this is a good idea...I really like you but not in that way, I'm sorry if my behaviour suggest anything else." he said watched how her face fell, what he hadn't expected was the pain he felt inside him as he lied to her.

"Oh...oh o-okay that's alright...no problem." she tried to smile, but it didn't work and it only pained him more to see her hurt knowing he was the reason for it. Was it really the right thing to do? But before he could say anything else, the next class started to enter.

"I-"

"It's alright...please go." Harry wanted to say something but decided to leave it be, it was painful enough for both of them as it was and then left the classroom. He was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't took notice of the two students who tried to look like it was the most normal thing in the world to just stand around in the yard.

"You saw that?" asked Lily once Harry had disappeared around the corner and Remus who stood beside her nodded.

"Yeah, but more importantly did you hear that? McGonagall likes Professor Potter, poor woman."

"Why poor?" Lily asked her second favourite Marauder slightly confused.

"Well Professor Potter rejected her." he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh Remus my dear friend, you have to learn so much more, didn't you see how he looked when he left? He likes her too! Why else would he visit her lesson?" the Head Girl said.

"But why did he reject her when he likes her back?" Remus asked a little confused.

"Hmm, I don't know why, but what I know is, that the two would be perfect for each other."

"Who would be perfect for each other?" the deep voice of Sirius suddenly asked behind them with James by his side.

"Your cousin and McGonagall."

"They like each other." Lily added to what Remus had said.

"Oh really? Great let's get them together, it's been years since he had a girlfriend." James said in an instant.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Sirius stated holding up his hands "are we planning to set up down teachers?"

"Sure why not, they deserve some happiness, who knows what will happen in a few months." Lily answered.

"Well, let's get a plan ready!"

* * *

The next days were hell for Harry, Minerva tried to act normal but she couldn't hide the fact from him that she was hurt. This caused also Harry's mood to reach a new low level, many students were confused as to why the DADA and Transfiguration Professors were both behaving strangely. Except for the Marauders and Lily, but nobody would say anything.

Harry even took points from Sirius in class because he had chuckled too loud. The young Professor was in an inner conflict, should he give up and go after his feelings or not. It was fascinating that he already needed her by his side like he had only needed two people before her, Hermione and Ron. Harry felt miserable that he had hurt her and that she wouldn't be longer than a few minutes near him, even sitting in between Aurora and Pomona at the meals. First of the two would often glare at him whenever she got the chance.

It was nearly three in the morning on Saturday 3rd of October and the first day for the students to spend in the wizard village. Harry sat at his piano and played while occasionally taking a sip of Fire Whisky, he had spend most of the Friday evening and night like that, even skipping dinner. Playing the piano helped him sort out his mind.

And finally he had made a decision, didn't he of all deserved to find someone to be with? He had destroyed the Dark Lord, fought in a war as a teenager and when he finally had a peaceful life, two Unspeakables send him back in time to do it all over again.

He was here, robbed of his friends and family, doomed to see his dead parents but not being able to tell him he was their son. So why did he talk himself into loneliness when there was a wonderful woman who might feel like him? He would let her decide if she wanted to be with him, but he would at least try. He played the last notes of the first movement of the Moonlight Sonata then gulped down the Fire Whisky and walked to his bed to lay down, still half clothed and fall into a dreamless sleep.

When Harry woke up the next morning he felt better than he had the last days before, he turned his head and looked out the window to his left. The sun of this bright and clear October day shone inside his chambers, he sat up and as his eyes went over his nightstand and the clock upon it, he jumped out of bed. It was already half past three! He had slept over twelve hours, something which hadn't happened since his time with the Dursleys. Minerva was surely already in the small wizard village if he wasn't too late and she had already returned to the castle.

He quickly showered and dressed before he hurried out his chambers and office to Minerva's, when he knocked on her door he got no answer, Harry didn't lose any time and hurried down to the Great Hall but she wasn't there either. Just walking through the great oak doors were Pomona and Filius.

"Do you know where-" before he could finish his question the Herbology Professor interrupted him.

"She's still in Hogsmeade with Aurora, don't mess up again." Pomona said as they walked past him and entered the Great Hall, he turned his head intending to say something, but the Professors didn't wait for an answer and walked up to the Head Table.

Pomona was right, because when Harry entered the Three Broomsticks later, slightly out of breath from running all they way down to the village, he spotted her and Aurora on a table to his left near the bar. Only a second later hot anger boiled inside him when he saw an elderly wizard standing way too close to Minerva and his hand caressing her back.

Almost involuntarily his hands clenched into fists and it took Harry a moment to get his temper back under control, so he could walk closer to hear what they were saying without cursing the wizard.

"-I told you I'm not interested in you like that Elphinstone and that hasn't changed." Minerva said sounding fairly annoyed and Aurora beside her also looked like she had to keep herself from interfere.

"Please Minerva, one evening, I will leave you alone after that, just give me one evening." his hand wandered down her back and Minerva turned away from him so the wizards hand slid in the air.

"Stop that now!" she demanded, but it seemed like Elphinstone was tired of being patient and wouldn't accept a no anymore. He grabbed Minerva's upper arm and pulled her towards him.

"You won't be able to hold me off forever, I usually get what I want, you should know that!" he said and now Harry wasn't able to control his growing anger and jealousy any longer. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw that also Aurora had pulled her wand, but Harry was faster, he grabbed the older wizard by the collar of his robe, pulling him off Minerva.

"She said no and you better listen to her and go now!" he held Elphinstone close to his face and was barely able to hold himself back from hurting the wizard. "You will never bother her again or else you will regret it, because I will make you regret it, do you understand me?" Harry growled and pushed him away so Elphinstone fell against some fourth years.

"Harry!" Minerva had jumped up looking quite resentful, Aurora on the other hand looked like she had to bite back a chuckle. "What were you thinking?" she asked him and Harry stared after a fleeing Elphinstone, he then turned around and when he saw her angry face his own anger was forgotten in an instant.

"W-well he was hassling you." said but it came out sounding more like a question than an answer.

"Yes, but I could have handled him myself just fine!" she said glaring at him but Harry smiled.

"Oh I know very well you can, but that doesn't mean I'll stand by and watch." was his answer and Minerva blinked at him.

"Come on sit down with us Potter, your first drink is on me." Aurora said behind them and ginned at him, Harry and Minerva sat back down at the table.

"I thought you were too busy to come, Minerva said that after she tried to ask you- ouch!" Aurora yelped, stopped mid sentence and glared at Minerva while she reached down probably to rub her shin whom Minerva had kicked under the table.

"Yes she was right, but I thought I could handle delaying my work for a visit here, it's been so long." he answered and Minerva looked surprised for a moment, maybe she hadn't expected him to cover the story she had told Aurora when her friend, who had made her ask Harry on a date in the first place, wanted to know if she had asked Harry out.

"Okay I had already thought she made that up." Aurora said and only grinned when her friend threw another glare at her. Madam Rosmerta arrived at their table and Harry ordered a Mead. The three of them had a great time, sharing funny stories about their years as teachers and his as an Auror, though he had to be careful so he wouldn't reveal that all that had happened in the future.

They spent the rest of the day in the Three Broomsticks, around half past ten Aurora left them and Harry pretended to not notice the quite conversation Minerva and Aurora shared when the later left, he clearly saw that the Astronomy Professor winked at him and nodded her head at the witch beside him.

As the Pub had also emptied from Hogwarts students as they had to be in the school so they wouldn't break the curfew, the two sat a little closer than before. The two of them continued their conversation, but nearly an hour later Minerva asked something she probably wanted to ask the whole evening.

"So, did you really come here only for a drink?"

"No, not only." Harry answered honestly looking at her.

"Then why are you here?" she asked again and couldn't conceal her confusion.

"Because I lied to you and in doing so I made a great mistake."

"You lied to me?"

"Yes I did, when you asked me if I wanted to accompany you here I lied to you, there was nothing in the world I wanted to do more. But I-" he paused searching for the right words. "I didn't expect you to ask me out as I was convincing myself I wasn't good enough for such a wonderful witch. I still don't think I am, but the last days have shown me that I can't stand being away from you, not able to talk to you like we used to. So...well I didn't want to take away your decision, because you're an adult and can decide for yourself with whom you want to be and I can't tell myself you wouldn't want me if you never said so yourself."

There was a long pause between them, then suddenly he felt a hand on his left cheek turning his face to the witch beside him and a moment later warm and soft lips tasting somehow sweet and fresh laid on his own. For a half a moment he was too surprised to do anything but then he gave in to the incredible feeling. He had nearly forgotten what it was like to kiss somebody for whom he felt something deeper, then again maybe it had never been like this.

Even the hottest make out sessions or the kisses during sex with Ginny were nothing compared to this gentle, single-lip kiss, as it was enough to send fireworks off in his stomach and the small hairs on his arms and neck stood up as both happiness and pleasure waved over him. Harry felt like he had never kissed someone in his life as these feelings were new and he decided he never wanted to kiss anybody else. After a few moment, which for Harry could have gladly been some weeks, they parted.

"Does that give you an answer?" Minerva asked a small smile on those wonderful lips. Harry pretended to think for a moment.

"I don't know maybe you have to give me another hint." he answered and Minerva leaned in again to press her lips gently onto his, Harry immediately responded to the actions and his right laid on the side of her face. As they parted once more, Harry looked at her and Minerva spoke again.

"Just one thing, don't lie to me again." he was barely able to keep the smile on his face, but then he quickly persuaded him that he wasn't lying to Minerva, he was simply not telling her everything. He would be crazy to tell her just now that he was her former student from the future.

"I won't, I promise." Harry found himself saying and ignored the Hermione voice in his head telling him he was an idiot.

"I really thought that you meant what you said...that I had misinterpreted everything." Minerva said and looked down at her hands on the table.

"You didn't, how could somebody not fall in love with you." his mouth had been faster than his brain and Minerva stared at him, but he made no attempts to take it back.

"You are?" he swallowed and then nodded.

"I am." he expected her to tell him that that was to early, that he couldn't know, but she didn't. Instead Minerva took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Well then...it seems like that makes two of us." she answered and Harry couldn't resist.

"You are in love with yourself?" she looked dumbfounded for a moment and Harry couldn't believe he had really said that and closed his eyes, grimacing at the sheer stupidity of what he said. But then, to his utter surprise, Minerva giggled and broke out into a full laughter seconds later and he joined in.

"Can we please forget I ever said that?" Harry asked once they had stopped laughing.

"No, at least I won't." she answered, "But I probably won't tell anyone."

"Probably?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That depends what I get in-" Harry interrupted her when he kissed her again and smiled once he pulled back. "That might have been enough to keep me from telling Aurora."

"Lucky me." he said sarcastically but couldn't hide the smirk, he then looked down at his watch, another hour had passed and now it was nearly half past eleven. "I think we should go back to the castle." he stated and Minerva nodded. They paid their food and drinks before stepping into the night, it was colder than both of them had expected and before Minerva could even pull out her wand she felt a heavy cloak on her shoulders. Harry had conjured one for both of them and then they walked up to the castle, but they were in no hurry.

Harry was even so bold as to lay his arm around Minerva who in return leaned into his side, as they slowly walked up to the castle. "Would...would it okay for you if we kept this...well us...from the others for a bit?" Minerva asked suddenly "I don't mean it like I want to hide because I don't want anybody to find out, I just- I would like to keep this to us for a while." she quickly added and looked at him.

"Of course not." Harry stated with a reassuring smile on his face, he was even on her side on this, nearly all his relationships had been out in the open in the early stages of the relationship and keeping it to themselves would be nice. It would be something just they knew, something just for them and it wasn't like they were in real relationship just now.

When they arrived in the school he glanced at his watch and saw that it was shortly before midnight, reminding him that it was Minerva's birthday in a few minutes. He walked her up to her chambers and once they arrived she turned to look at him.

"Well, I actually don't know what to say." Minerva admitted and blushed a little.

"I do, close your eyes and don't open them." Harry said and smiled at her before she did as he had asked. Once her eyes were closed he fumbled the little present out of his pocket. "Don't peek and hold out your hand." he said and then placed the small wrapped package in her open palm before he disillusioned himself again. Harry then gave her a gentle peck on the lips before he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Happy Birthday Minerva." he stepped back and watched how she opened her eyes and was surprised to not see him anywhere, then she looked down and smiled at the present. Unknowing to her he watched as she opened it and gasped when she saw a beautiful brooch.

"Thank you Harry." she whispered into the empty corridor and then went inside her chambers. Harry on the other hand made his way back to his own chambers with swinging steps as he hadn't felt that great in a long time. In that moment he couldn't care less which outcome his actions might have, he was happy, really happy and nothing in the universe could change that.

* * *

**Another chapter ready for you my dear readers!**

**I really had them kiss! That little drama in the beginning was necessary, what is a romance without a little drama? ;)**

**Well now our favourite Professors are dating, you read right, they are no couple yet, they are dating. (I'm not a fan of having people kiss for the first time and say they love each other in the next moment when they only met each other what felt like yesterday)**

**I hope you remember the brooch McGonagall wore in the first two films, I always wondered how she got it and well here is what I think could have happened.**

**Also Aurora Sinistra will be Minervas best friend in this, as I never read a story were she was a reappearing character and I never wrote her so I guessed this could be fun, hope you all agree. She will be kinda a mix between Ron and Hermione, having a brain like our brightest witch of her age and the humour and funny side remarks of Ron. At least I hope I can write her this way :D**

**A big thank you to everyone who read the story and left a comment!  
**

**Patti**


	5. Of Detention And Dates

Of Detention And Dates

Harry couldn't remember when he had been this happy. He either couldn't or wouldn't remember if he had been this happy in his old time, he loved his teaching job, he could talk to his parents, Sirius, Remus and Albus, even though four of them didn't know who he really was. But the of course the biggest reason for his happy mood was, that the most beautiful, loving, intelligent and bravest witch he knew was returning his feelings and dating him.

Barely three weeks had passed since they admitted their feelings for each other in the Three Broomsticks, and Harry couldn't imagine it any other way. Minerva just made everything better for him and as long as she was by his side, it was okay that he had to pretend to be someone else for everybody including his parents.

It was Thursday October the 29th and a cold but clear morning when Harry stood up, he noticed he was a little early and decided to take a detour and walk to Minerva's chambers so he could accompany her to breakfast. Just when he walked around the corner of the corridor leading to her chambers, Minerva stepped out of them and turned to walk towards him. When she noticed Harry she paused in surprise, before walking closer with a bright and happy smile on her lips.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when she came to a halt before him, her smile not leaving her face and Harry smiled back.

"Well, I'm here because I wanted to accompany a beautiful witch to breakfast, so we can have some moments to ourselves, before we won't see each other for nearly the whole day." he said truthfully but still exaggerating a little as he stepped closer.

"You know that you are exaggerating?" Minerva asked and Harry winked at her.

"Yes I do, but I can't help myself." he said while the black haired witch looked around, before she stood on her toes to kiss him.

"Good morning you," she murmured against his lips once they had parted.

"Good morning to you too, did you sleep well?" Harry asked and gave her another peck on the lips and laid his arm around her middle, before they turned and made their way to the Great Hall.

"Good, even though I didn't correct the homework of my fourth class for tomorrow, so I'll have to do this tonight." Minerva said.

"What? I'm shocked to hear you left some work undone! Who are you and what have you done to Minerva?" he said bemused while his thump started to stroke her side.

"Yeah, I guess you have a bad influence on me." she answered.

"Hey you can't make me responsible for everything you do."

"Oh I can," Minerva held him back and pulled him down for another kiss, but this time longer and a bit more passionate.

"And how was this my fault?" Harry asked quietly with a small smile on his lips when they had parted once more and pulled her against his body.

"You're too good looking and I like you way too much." Minerva said before turning out of his embrace and walking on, Harry shook his head chuckled before catching up with her and laying his arm back around her waist were it belonged.

"You are wonderful, do you know that?" he mumbled and placed a small kiss on the top of her head, Minerva though, had no time to say anything as they heard laughter behind them. They quickly broke apart and walked less close to each other, only moments later a group of third year Gryffindors walked around the corner behind them and then past the two, who pretended to be only colleagues.

"Harry, Minerva, I was just looking for you, can I have a word with you?" Dumbledore said the moment the two of them entered the Great Hall. For a moment Harry feared someone had told him about their relationship, as by an old rule set by the four Founders, Professors were not allowed to form relationships. But they had been so careful, nobody knew they were actually dating expect Aurora, and at Hogwarts that was saying something.

"Sure Albus." Minerva said and Harry nodded at the older wizard who lead them to the nearest empty classroom and put some charms around the room, so nobody could eavesdrop on them or anything.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Well, I have a mission for the two of you, Alastor told me about a Death Eater meeting at the Avery Mansion on Saturday night, we need to know what they have planned, Aurors would simply arrest them and trying to get information afterwards which will be useless. Beside that, Tom would only free them." Dumbledore said.

"We?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, both of you are Animagus and because of that extremely helpful for us, you will be less likely to get caught by them." but when Minerva had heard that they _both_ were Animagus she looked at her boyfriend surprised.

"You're an Animagus?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I never found the right chance to tell you." Harry said honestly and in the next moment transfigured into his Animagus form, so only a second later a beautiful, slightly larger than average black fox sat next to the two Professors. Minerva looked both surprised and fascinated at Harry, who slide his body against Minervas legs and bumped his nose against her hand, which caused her to stroke his thick but soft black fur. Then the fox turned way and Harry stood next to them again.

"Well, will you do it?" Albus asked and looked at the two Professors.

"I will," Harry answered unsurprisingly and then looked at Minerva, "What about you?" she seemed to think about it for a moment.

"I'll do it too, when should we go?"

"Tomorrow night would be best, I think we do right in covering you disappearance from the students as much as we can, so we won't draw too much attention on you." Dumbledore said and the couple nodded.

"Good, I will give you more details tomorrow evening." with that the three left the classroom.

"You don't think I should come with you, don't you?" Minerva whispered into Harry's ear when they sat down on their seats at the head table and he still hadn't said anything to her.

"No, I know you can handle yourself just fine, but that doesn't mean I like it, I like you after all, I'm trying to find a solution, so I won't make you feel like you are weak and actually wanting to protect you." the dark haired wizard answered honestly. "Six years as an Auror don't go by without leaving some issues."

Minerva took his hand under the table and gave it a light squeeze, "You have no Idea how much I want to be alone with you right now, so I could kiss you." she said in an even quieter whisper and Harry smiled at her.

"No problem my dear, I will remind you later." Then the two of them ate their breakfast together, but of course did not talk about the mission they had been given by Dumbledore.

"Have a great day." Harry said to the witch who smiled up at him.

"To you too, I can't wait until it's lunch." Minerva said and with a small wink Harry turned around and made his way towards his classroom. When he arrived in the corridor of the DADA classroom he saw that half of the class was standing together in a small crowed laughing and cheering. Having a bad feeling Harry quickened his pace but was also careful he wasn't noticed by anyone until he saw what was going on, the bad feeling increased when he saw his father and Sirius standing in the middle of the crowed. And his feeling proofed to be right.

Kneeling at James feet was Snape, he was bound and James was washing his hair and with a spell and flowers were growing out of his ears and nose.

"Next time you try to hex me when I turn my back on you Snivellus, look to it that your greasy hair doesn't cover your eyes." James said looking down at the literally fuming Snape with a glare.

"Detention Mr. Potter."James whirled around and looked at him shocked, as did everyone else, who also stopped laughing.

"But Ha- Professor! He was-"

"I don't care what he was doing!" Harry said sternly and lifted the hexes off of Snape. "Are you alright Mr. Snape?" he asked.

"Yes." Severus growled angrily and glared at Harry even though he did the exact opposite of what he though he would be doing. With a final glare at James and Harry he stormed into the classroom.

"Professor he start-"

"10 Points from Gryffindor, don't you question my decisions Mr. Potter. I don't care if he tried to hex you first, if he did than you had the right to defend yourself, but that doesn't give you the right to attack him too. And certainly not to humiliate him." Harry said seriously and when he looked around everyone suddenly seemed to be very interested in their shoes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his mother and Marlene arrive together with Remus and look around confused as to what had happened.

"I'm sorely disappointed that nobody said a word, that every single one of you stood by laughing. As a Gryffindor myself I don't say this easily, but I've never been more ashamed to say I was in the same house as you. Everyone of you will write me one feet of parchment on why bullying is not okay and why you should stand up for fellow students regardless of their house and most importantly why you have to write that extra essay." not one of them refused or seemed to be angry.

"Inside with you." Harry said and walked inside followed by the students. When everyone had found their seats and became quiet, not that any of them had talked much, he started the lesson.

"As to expect we will continue with the non-verbal spells. Take out your wands and try to open the locked box in front of you. If you manage to open it, you will find yourself a partner and try to stun him without using the incarnation. Remember if you don't say the words you have to concentrate more and do the exact wand movement."

The class did as told and Harry spent most of the lesson wandering around the classroom and helping the students. He wasn't surprised when Remus and Lily were the first ones who managed to unlock their boxes and tried to stun each other. At the end of the lesson Remus even managed to produce a Stupefy, but it was still too weak to cause his mother more than an uneasy feeling when hit. Also Sirius, James, Snape, Marlene and Greg Oswald who had improved a great deal managed to open the boxes and were trying to stun each other, but with less success than Remus or Lily.

"Potter?" Harry called out, feeling a bit weird to do so with his own surname.

"Yes Professor?" James asked but didn't sound so fond of talking to him.

"Detention at my office this evening after dinner." James nodded and then left the classroom to catch up with Sirius and Remus.

"We really need to get him and McGonagall together quickly." he grumbled when he reached two of his best friends outside the classroom.

"Only because of one detention? You almost got detention every month for the past six years, why bother now?" asked Remus. "Because he is your cousin?"

"No, because he defended Snivellus and not me and because he needs to lose up a bit, the first years are terrified by him." James answered but didn't sound too convincing.

"And because he is your cousin and put you in detention." Sirius stated and grinned when his best friend glared at him, because he knew he was right.

"Fine and because he put me in detention." he said and pushed his glasses a little closer to his face. "But they still have to get together, they are good for each other."

"Alright, let's meet with your half imaginary girlfriend to get our plan ready." Sirius answered while scratching the back of his head and push his friend forward.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty unspectacular, Harry had to deal with some second year Hufflepuff who, in his clumsy and quiet behaviour reminded him strongly of Neville when they had been this old and some lazy fifth years whom Harry had to scare quite a bit before they would leave their attitude behind.

Still, the situation with his father and Snape had taken a toll on the good mood Harry had this morning. Even more so as he had to skip lunch in order to have time for his father's detention without delaying his work because he doubt he had time to do on the weekend with Dumbledore's mission.

Harry had to admit that it was wishful thinking he could do much to change the relationship of his father and his former Potions Professor, Snape was also a git in this time, even when Harry was theoretically an other person, but his father wasn't that much better. Seeing him humiliate Snape in the pensive had already been difficult, but witnessing it with his own eyes was even worse.

Harry had made a plan to talk to his father this evening, if he told him that he needed to change his behaviour or else Lily would never go out with him, than it should work. And if not then he hoped that he would stop being an immature bully by himself like he did in Harry's old time.

"A knut for your thoughts?" the amused voice pulled Harry out of this thoughts and he looked around to see Minerva standing next to his desk, a small smile playing around her lips. He returned the smile and stood up.

"I would give you even more."

"Oh really? What about a kiss?" she asked and Harry pretended to think about it.

"Certainly." he then said and leaned in to kiss her, this really did boost his mood. When they parted Harry slide his arms around Minervas waist and pulled her against him, while she laid her own hands on his shoulders.

"I missed you at lunch," Minerva said after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Thanks to the detention my fa-cousin earned himself today I had no time for lunch or else I'd have to delay my paperwork until Monday and honestly I doubt I'll want to do it after our mission." Harry said, glad he had been able to stop himself from saying 'my father' just in time.

"Still, it wasn't quite as entertaining as when you were there, I swear the first years almost talk normally without looking at the head table every two seconds when the scary Auror isn't there." Minerva said grinning and Harry send her a playful glare.

"Not you too, I'm not scary and I never did anything to justify being scared of me!" Harry grumbled and Minerva chuckled lightly.

"Well maybe it's the big scar across your face and the fact that you rarely smile in public, making a quite good impression of a grumpy Auror."

"Hey! I'm not grumpy and I often smile!" Minerva arched one of her eyebrows and Harry sighed, "Okay I don't smile that often," the eyebrow only slide higher, "Fine, I rarely smile in public. But in defence of my scar, I was told that witches liked them, so no judgement here!"

"That's right we do, but I can assure you I don't like you only because of your scar."

"What a relief." he answered and Minerva grinned.

"I know, it's the beard that sealed the deal for you."

"You are evil," Harry grumbled in a mocked offended tone and pulled her even closer. "I wanted to take you out tonight but maybe I'll ask Aurora instead."

"Oh really? Then be my guest, I'd love it when the two of you would get a long better." Minerva said smiling sweetly knowing very well that he had bluffed. It wasn't that he didn't like his former Astronomy Professor, it was quite the opposite in fact, but as he had never been close to her he hadn't known what to expect of her at first.

What Harry certainly hadn't expected was the sarcastic, slightly foul-mouthed and free-spirited witch he came to know, he still had no clue how Minerva and Aurora ended up as best friends, as they were quite the contrast to each other. Though he liked her, his and Aurora's communication consisted mostly of bantering and debating, usually ending in insulting each other. Of course it was always the other one that started it and Minerva more than once dared to hex them both if they wouldn't stop.

Narrowing his eyes at her Harry sighed, "Alright, you won, I only bluffed, I'd rather go out with Silvanus than that astro fraud you call friend." the black haired witch rolled her eyes as answer.

"When will we go?" she asked instead changing the subject back to their planned Date and Harry looked at his watch.

"Its shortly after six, the detention of James will only take half an hour, can you be ready at seven in front of the gate?" he asked and Minerva smiled at him.

"Of course."

"Oh and before I forget, dress in a Muggle way, I want to take you somewhere nice, not into the Leaky Cauldron." for a moment she looked puzzled but then nodded.

"Alright, see you later." with a final sweet kiss she walked out of his office as elegant as always and left a happy Harry behind.

Only five minutes later James arrived. "Hello." he said shortly and Harry looked up from the papers he was just grading.

"Good evening, I must say I didn't expect you to be early, take a seat, I want you write me two parchments of lines." Harry said and James merely nodded, before sitting down and taking out his quill and parchment.

"What lines should I write?"

"I will never hex and humiliate a fellow student again, especially not for fun." Harry looked at his father, but he had already begun to write without saying anything. He knew that James wouldn't take the whole half hour so they had time to talk without him getting late for his date.

Of course Harry was right, it only took James twenty five minutes to complete the lines, Harry though that was training out of years worth of detention. "Wait a minute James." he stated when his father stood and turned to walk to the door.

"So we are one first name again? _Professor_ Potter?"

"Sit down again I want to talk to you," Harry said and though he looked like he would object James sat down once more. "First I thought I would be talking to my nearly adult cousin who was in his last year in Hogwarts and a young man, not my prepubescent cousin who laughed about fart jokes. So don't Professor Potter me." quite pleased with himself Harry saw that James seemed to calm down and think about what Harry said before speaking.

"What do you want Harry?" James asked in a calmer voice as he sat down again.

"I want to know what your problem is with that Snape boy? You obviously can't stand each other even a Flobberworm could see that, but why don't you just ignore each other? You only share two classes."

"Because Snape is an evil little git! He and his friends support Voldemort." James said angrily.

"And you don't think that because he is also in love with Miss Evans and was one of her best friends has something to do with it?" James stared at him surprised.

"H-how?"

"Well first off I am an Auror, I was paid to notice little details around others, and Professor McGonagall told me that you like her and that she, to this day, refuses to go out with you." now James blushed a little. "Do you know why that is? Because I know."

"And why would that be?"

"Your immaturity is a problem, you have to grow up a little James, it is not funny to hex people in corridors and bully students! If you would have thought about your behaviour you would have noticed that it was horrible, do you think a woman likes it when a guy only handles difficult situations with his wand rather than with his brain? Show her that you have grown up, that you are mature enough to stand over your hate for Snape and be the adult of you two." Harry said and watched his father closely to see any reaction from him, but until now he was very good at hiding it away.

"She likes you too and Snape knows that too, he knows that once you grow up he'll have lost the battle over Lily, that's why he is going to provoke you every chance he gets. So ignore him and if you truly love Lily than she is more important than your pride, if he attacks you verbally walk away, if he attacks you physically then defend yourself if necessary and leave it at that. Just think, is humiliating Snape because you love the same girl more important than Lily herself?"

For a while James was still not answering, thinking about what Harry, unknowingly his own son had just told him. "You...you really think she is in love with me?" he asked quietly, without Sirius or Remus or anyone else for that matter James thought he had to impress, he was able to talk about what he was really feeling.

"Yes I do."

"Then I will do everything to have her by my side, if she wants I'll even make amens with Snape if she would only go out with me once." James answered a bit more confidently and Harry couldn't stop himself from asking.

"You really love her do you?"

"I do, with all my heart I...I would give anything to her, even my life." and there was no doubt in his voice, James truly meant what he said, unknowingly doing exactly what he just said in four years.

"Then show her, who knows how much time you two have, don't waste anymore time James." Harry said and James nodded before getting up.

"I will," with that he turned to leave but stopped at the door and turned around once more, "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you and I really mean that." Harry smiled.

"Any time James, any time."

* * *

As the talk with his father had taken a little bit more time than Harry had planned, he had to run down towards the Gate as he also had to change from his robes into a Muggle suit. So that nobody noticed him he disillusioned himself again, not for the first time missing his invisibility cloak, and hurried to the agreed meeting point.

Though when he arrived and removed the charm from himself he saw that he was the first to arrive despite already being a little late. When he turned towards the gate and checked the time, Harry somehow felt watched and turned around again, what he saw made his mouth fall open.

There, in a stunning dress and walking towards him was Minerva. The dress was dark green with a high neck and three quarter sleeves made out of lace and the top hugged her figure nicely while the bottom of the dress was flowing down to her feet. She wore some light make up and had her hair pinned up but not in a bun. All in all she looked breath taking.

"I- wow, you look gorgeous Minerva." Harry said as he walked closer.

"Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself...it turned out to be more difficult to find something than I had thought, I had to lend this from Ro, I'm glad you like it." she said and when she passed Harry, showing her back side to him, he had to swallow as he saw the back neckline that exposed most of her back.

"It doesn't matter what you wear you'll always look beautiful to me." Harry said when he held out his arm which she took smiling.

"Well thank you, but what if I'm old? You know, grey hair and wrinkles, will you still think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I will." Harry said and then raised his wand to open the gate.

"Will you tell me where we'll be going?" she asked when they stepped outside the grounds.

"That my dear, is a surprise." Harry told her before he leaned down to lay is lips on hers for a gentle kiss. Taking the chance he apparated them to London, only in a dark alleyway one street away from the restaurant. It was one of his favourite back in his old time and the only good place he knew already existed in this time.

"Follow me Mylady." he said and held out his arm for her and Minerva took it, chuckling and shaking her head. When they arrived in the elegant restaurant Minerva couldn't help but being slight impressed, not only with Harry, who had chosen a wonderful restaurant, but with the Muggles who had build this lovely place without magic.

Only five minutes later the two of them were seated at their table, while tasteful music was played by a live band not far away beside a dance floor, on which a few couples were dancing.

"Now, as I had no time for lunch today, I ask you now; how was your day?" Harry asked as they waited on their drinks.

"Quite okay actually, Mr. Roberts from Hufflepuff is natural in transfiguration, I don't know how he can do so much being only a second year, when some third or even fourth years can't manage what he does." Minerva explained and then they were talking about Transfiguration, Defence Against Dark Arts, their time in school and getting to know each other even better.

When the two of them had finished their dessert and Harry thought about paying, as it was already shortly before ten, the band started to play a song he liked and following an inner impulse he got up and held his hand out to Minerva.

"Would you like to dance with me?" the moment of confusion was quickly gone and she took his hand.

"I'd love to." with that they made their way over to the dance floor and started to dance blending in perfectly with everyone else, as Harry held her in his arms a question popped up in his head he had wanted to as her since his fourth school year.

"Who taught you to dance?" he asked as they danced slowly to the song, their bodies close together. Minerva gave a short laugh.

"Why? Is it that bad?"

"No, not at all, I only wondered." he answered honestly.

"My grandmother on my fathers side taught me, she loved dancing, but as she never had a daughter to teach dancing to, she taught me, and you Professor Potter?"

"Well, a great woman tried to teach me, but I was not one bit interested in it until I found music as my way of relaxing. When a friend of mine got married I asked again if she could teach me and she did." Harry told her, indeed Minerva herself had taught him to dance when Ron and Hermione were getting married, with Hermione telling him two weeks before the wedding that she wished to dance with him.

"She did a good job." Minerva said and Harry chuckled.

"Oh she did, even though she almost gave up on me, I was a tough case."

"I can imagine." she then stood on her toes to kiss him, though after a moment Harry already leaned down so they could kiss properly. In that moment he wanted time to stand still, in this small moment everything was perfect, like it had rarely been in his life.

"I wish this night would never end." Minerva whispered to him when they parted a while later, still standing as close as possible while dancing.

"I wish so too." Harry answered and maybe he wished for time to stand still, because he knew, deep down, something bad was going to happen. It always was when he was happy.

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and the tiny cliffhanger! If you did than please leave a comment and tell me what you think of the story or chapter.**

**Patti**


	6. Mission

Mission

"Alright, you know the plan?" Harry asked for the third time in the last twenty minutes as he and Minerva prepared for their mission in her office Friday night. Dumbledore had discussed the plan with them and then left an hour ago, though Harry knew that he was an idiot for being so nervous and also overprotective of her, he really couldn't help it.

"Harry, don't force me to hex you." Minerva hissed at him while putting on her boots. He did as he was told and shut up, behind him he heard a chuckle and glared at Aurora over his shoulder who sat in Minervas chair and had her legs on her friends desk. Harry then turned his eyes back on Minerva, who just stood, and admired her looks, even in boots, dark trousers and a simple black jacked over which she threw her cloak she still looked stunning to him.

But what fascinated him even more about her was that they had found out they could rudimentarily communicate with each other in their animal forms. They had to touch their foreheads so it worked and more than a few words weren't possible, but it was still more than incredible they could do it, even Dumbledore had been surprised. One of them had to concentrate on a thing and then the thought would appear in the other ones mind, it wasn't like they could talk with each other it was more like they would exchange their thoughts.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize Minerva had caught him staring and now stood in front of him. "Stop staring at me and let's go." she said seriously, but then couldn't help the smile that laid on her lips.

"Then stop looking beautiful." it wasn't the woman he fell in love with who answered him.

"Oh come on, that was way too cheesy, even for you!" Aurora said as she pulled a disgusted face at them.

"You're just jealous." Harry told her grinning.

"Of you? Ha like I need a-"

"Ro! Behave!" Minerva growled at her best friend then turned to Harry, who saw how Aurora stuck her tongue out at him.

"Let's go before you two start to duel and I have to hex some sense into both of you." she said and Harry gave her a peck on her lips, while flipping Aurora off behind Minerva's back, who then turned to her best friend, who got up from her chair and hugged Minerva.

"Stay save and come back in one piece okay?" the dark skinned witch said and Minerva smiled.

"Of course I will."

"Oi shitty glasses, take care of yourself okay?"

"No problem astro fraud, you won't get rid of me that fast." he answered using his nickname for her as she hated it more than anything when someone didn't took her astronomy seriously. With a last wave from Minerva and a wink from Harry, the two flooed to the Hogshead Pub to apparate into the forest near the Avery Mansion.

The two arrived in pouring rain, as they had to be very careful not to be seen or worse caught they had to hike up the hill the Avery Mansion stood upon. With their hoods pulled deep into their faces they walked until they reached the top of the hill and the beginning of the wards.

"We'll have to test if they have Anti Animagus charm." Harry said following Minerva's eyes towards the Mansion one could barely see between the trees.

"That's a complicated and barely unknown spell, you really think they use it?" she asked back just so loud Harry could hear her over the still pouring rain.

"Better safe than sorry, if they have it give them hell until I'm back." before she could answer he had handed her his wand and the black fox stood beside her, he jumped over the root of the tree and ran towards the house. Minerva watched the Mansion and it's surroundings intently. But nothing happened and then she saw Harry returning. Once he was back in his human form he shook his head.

"I was at the house, they don't use it, we're save to transform." he said quietly, the two of them then hid their wands by the tree as planned before turning into their respective animal. They had agreed not to take any risk to be caught and as wards could be detected they decided to stay in their Animagus forms the whole mission.

They watched the Mansion almost the whole night, if they would try something they would use the natural cover of the night for it, but not much happened, Orlando Avery checking the wards three times had been the only thing happening. Still, it hadn't been useless, because of their watch they now knew they could get inside through a window on the second floor. It was perfect because it laid in a dead angle and if somebody wasn't looking straight up nobody would see them enter.

Deep in his thoughts Harry was a little startled when he sensed the movement next to him, but just a moment later he relaxed when he saw it was only Minerva who had curled up into a ball on the forest floor. Now his thoughts wandered to her, Harry never had the chance to get a closer look at her cat from in his old time, so, to him, the only thing different were the missing marks from the spectacles she had used then. He had never noticed the unique and beautiful fur pattern she had, the only exception to this being her belly that was of a pure white, nor the eyes that practically screamed Minerva at him. Even in her animal from she managed to enchant him.

Harry couldn't believe his luck in finding her, everyday he found something knew about her, from the way she loved to sleep in on Sundays, sleeping in meaning to get up at half past eight, how she found even the tiniest strand of her hair to twirl in her fingers when she was deep in thoughts, or how she curled up on her couch and was lost to the world when she read a book. And every single one of these little things Harry learned about Minerva made him fall for her even more.

Looking at her as she tried to fall asleep, he had insisted on taking a watch, Harry saw how her body trembled. Even their Animagus forms couldn't help them entirely against the cold weather, even though they were already less affected by it than humans, still, big rain drops that were falling down on them and the cold wind made things only worse. For Minerva beside him it must have been even colder than for him, as his fur was thicker than hers.

In the next moment he had made a decision and laid next to her, so she was huddled against him, Harry's larger form allowed him to shield Minerva of most of the wind and his tail came around her to give her even more warmth. Slightly pleased with himself he felt how Minerva moved even closer so their bodies were pressed together and purred softly, in response Harry ever so gently bumped his snout against the side of her face, meaning it like a good night kiss. He would continue to take watch the whole night to make sure nothing would happen and only fell asleep when the sun had come up.

* * *

When Harry awoke the sun was already high up in the sky suggesting it was still before noon, as the raining had stopped in the morning the temperatures had gone up a little but were still far from pleasant. The second thing Harry noticed was the warm body pressed against his own, looking down he saw the tabby cat form of his beloved. He leaned down to brush his snout against the side of her face, waking her up. Minerva moved a little to wake her limbs and then slid her body against his purring softly again, he answered with burying his face in the fur on her neck.

The two of them were surely quite a sight to see, if anybody would find them now, a cat and a fox cuddling in a forest they wouldn't believe their eyes, it sounded like an old tale. Harry then made use of their connection and put his forehead against Minerva's before he thought of 'food' only a moment later came her answer, 'no'. Nodding slightly Harry got up and stretched his limbs before the two started their mission, observing the people inside the home once more and patrolling around the house so nothing would happen without them not knowing.

Until night fall and the beginning of the dangerous part of their mission nothing happened, beside Harry seeing how Orlando hid several dark objects, one of them looking a lot like the Hand of Glory he had seen in Borgin and Burke's which would later be purchased by Draco Malfoy. At least now when they wouldn't find out anything useful in the meeting he could leave an anonymous tip at the Auror office to search the house and still send Avery to Azkaban and ruin his reputation.

Still at the moment Harry had bigger problems, with every minute the meeting got closer, he grew more nervous. They had agreed that it would be less suspicious if a stray cat was seen in the house then a rare black fox, so it would be Minerva's job to go inside and actually spy. Even though he knew she was one of the, if not the, most powerful witch of their age, it still didn't mean he liked it, that the woman he loved was putting herself in such great danger, after all she wouldn't have her wand with her. If she was caught and had to escape fast, her wand could get in her way and if she lost it, it would be even worse.

Minerva would go to the tree by the house and climb on it, from there she would get inside the house and hide. Harry was going to stay with their wands and if things took for a worse he would turn back and attack from the woods, hopefully distracting the meeting Death Eaters long enough from Minerva so she could get out and to where he was. Then, if necessary they would fight them together until they could apparate back to Hogsmeade.

As the two met by the tree they had slept underneath Minerva once again slid her body against his and began to purr, Harry laid his head over her shoulder and pulled her against him like in a hug, for a moment neither of them moved, simply enjoying the contact. Then his beloved gently pressed her forehead against his and Harry concentrated on the one thing he wanted her to be, 'Careful' he thought and almost immediately got an answer. 'Always' with that Minerva turned around and disappeared behind the trees, when Harry reached the end of the trees he just saw her climbing up the tree, amazed how she made it look elegant even now. Before Harry could think anything else he saw how she turned her head and their eyes met for a short moment before she jumped and landed on the small windowsill, seconds later she had vanished inside the house.

* * *

Upon her entrance Minerva did not move one muscle as she scanned the room she was in, it was a dark cold hallway, thanks to the feline senses she new that at the moment she was alone. Looking up and down the hallway she saw doors leading to rooms and to her left there was the staircase, approaching it she made extra sure not to make any sound. Even though she had fought Death Eaters before she had never been in such a dangerous situation and had not even her wand with her, truth be told this was what had been the only thing she had a bad feeling about.

Minerva arrived downstairs where old chandeliers sent out a dark light, this house was just like every child imagined the house of a dark wizards, old, dark, with strange old paintings and the unmistakeable evil lingering in the air. Scanning the area she quickly slipped through a door that was slightly ajar and turned out to be leading to the salon, sensing movement behind her she quickly hid under the old drawer next to the door, only a few moments later the feet of a house elf walked past her.

"The drink Master Avery wished for." the elf said in a high, jet hoarse voice.

"Prepare the dining room and tell me when the others arrive Gibly." Orlando Avery simply answered as he probably took the offered drink and return to whatever he had been doing, not acknowledging the elf further.

"Of course Master!" the elf answered and walked back out of the room while Avery took a sip of his drink before putting it aside rather carelessly. Minerva took a couple of deep breaths to clam herself down a little, all she had to do was listen and get out of that blasted house once the Death Eaters had left.

The sound of heels clicking on the ground filled the room as a woman moved from one of the windows towards Orlando and Minerva's heart started to beat faster. She hadn't even noticed the woman until she moved.

"Laurine, go upstairs and get Francis."

"Don't you think he is to young to-" Laurine Avery tried to argue the attending of her only son at a Death Eater meeting, but was harshly silenced by her husband.

"He is of age and with that old enough, so do as I say Laurine. And if you're not able to sit there and stay silent as you're supposed to be, then don't bother with returning downstairs with Francis." Orlando growled at her. His wife did not answer and simply left the room, Minerva saw this as her chance to get to the dining room where she hoped she still had enough time to search for a proper hiding place. She slid out of the room a moment after Laurine, when she had made sure Orlando was still looking away. Minerva just saw her vanish up the stairs, but she didn't give the witch a second thought as she searched for the dining hall.

She found it after she had followed another short hallway and went through an open door to her left, if Minerva had remembered he layout of the manor, and she was sure she had, she was now in the room left from the frontdoor. Luckily for her the house elf was so busy he took no notice of her entrance and Minerva was able to hide herself once more under a drawer. Sooner than expected fast scurrying footsteps hurried past her and she knew that the elf had left to inform it's master of the arrival of his fellow Death Eaters.

What felt like only seconds later Avery entered the dining room with his elf, his polished dragon hide shoes walked into her view and Minerva wished for nothing more than her wand so she could end the life of this horrible man.

"Let them in, and when everyone is here you will stay away from this room until I call you or you will get severely punished."

"Yes! Master Avery, of course Master Avery." with that the elf disappeared again but. The door was opened only seconds later and several wizards entered, all clad in long black robes.

"Welcome my confederates, have a seat!" Avery said as more and more Death Eaters arrived. Unknown to them Minerva listened closely, already trying to identify some of them but they were all talking at the same time so it was hard for her to make out any particular voice.

"Please gentlemen, take a seat and let's begin, I know some still have to arrive but we can't wait for them all night long." Avery's voice boomed through the dining room and the Death Eaters all walked to the table to take a seat.

"Let's begin, Jones did you complete your mission?" Avery said in a demanding voice.

"It was easier than expected and everything is working like we planned. I already know more than we thought I would, thanks to the stupidity of those blood traitors and Mudbloods I can manipulate the Floo Network to our benefits." Jones answered quickly and pleased murmur spread through the room. _'Jones; Floo Network Office Death Eater.'_ Minerva thought.

"Beck." Orlando said.

"My news aren't that good, Potter has accepted the post as the new DADA teacher. We tried to get him in his flat but it was already empty when we got there that filthy Mudblood lover got away for now. But he won't stay at that school forever, we'll be there when he leaves."

"The Dark Lord won't be pleased to hear you didn't kill him, make sure that this changes, Potter will curse the day he didn't join our ranks." _'They are after Harry, he needs to be careful'_

Then suddenly the door opened once more and two other figures walked inside. "Ahh, Dawling and Fenrir how nice that you also decided to join us, I thought you wouldn't honour us with your presence." Avery said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, he didn't seem to happy about them being here.

"Thank you for your kind words, it's not like my pack has been doing most of the dirty work for you." one of the newcomers said in a deep rasping voice.

"Watch your tongue, just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean I can't or won't make you sit on the ground like a common dog." upon hearing this fear spread in Minervas body and her heart threatened to jump out of her chest, they had never expected a werewolf under You Know Who's followers.

"Do that and I'll eat your damn cat as an appetiser Avery." _'No, he can't mean-'_

"What in Merlin's beard are you talking about? I don't have a cat."

"Then what's a cat doing under your drawer?" the werewolf said and for a moment nobody spoke, nobody even moved. _'I have to get out of here'_ just when she thought this, a non-verbal spell sent the drawer flying away and exposed her to the eyes of over a dozen Death Eaters, Minerva ran for the door but she was too late as someone had already locked it and without her wand she had no chance to flee.

Minerva pressed herself against the door, her eyes darting to everyone standing in front of her. Closest to her were the werewolf Fenrir, who was tall and scarily looked like a wolf even in his human form and a young wizard, probably Dawling, who's hand reached out to grab her, but she hissed and clawed at him. As her claws scratched his hand he cursed and pulled it back.

"Bloody hell- I'll!" the wizard already pulled his wand but the gruesome voice of Fenrir held him back.

"Wait...something is off about that cat." the werewolf said and sniffed the air, Minerva had never been that scared in her life, she knew he could smell that she wasn't a normal cat! Hadn't Harry heard or seen the commotion? Did he know that the mission had taken a deadly turn, she begged to everything and anyone that he was already planning to get her out.

Minerva flinched when Fenrir started to laugh, a laugh that sent shivers of fear through Minerva's whole body. "Ha, I'm supposed to be the stupid one here? Who had an Animagus in his house for who knows how long and didn't even know about it?"

"What?" heads turned to the owner of the mansion who was furious. _'Oh Merlin Harry where are you? I need your help!'_ Minerva thought desperately.

"Hold it over the table and lets see who...dared to sneak inside my home." Orlando said and everyone who knew him, knew that even though his voice was calm that he was beyond angry. If Harry wouldn't do something she would certainly die today, but not before they had tortured every last bit information out of her.

"Revelio Animagi!" Avery hissed when Fenrir held Minerva over the dining table and immediately she felt how she was forced out of her cat and back into her human form. In an instant she tried to roll off the table but several hands grabbed her, and pinned her to the wooden surface of the table.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here...I don't think that you were invited, Professor McGonagall." Avery said with a sinister smile on his thin lips as he stared down at her. "So tell us what you were doing here and why you didn't send word of you attending our, I must say, private meeting?" but the witch didn't answer, she didn't even move one muscle, it was pointless anyway, even though she was an excellent duellist she wouldn't stand a chance against fourteen Death Eaters without a wand.

"No? You won't answer on your own? Then be my guest let's do it the hard way. Crucio!" he pointed his wand at her and only a second later Minerva's screams filled the dining room, it felt like she was skinned alive with a knife made of acid. After visibly enjoying her screams of pain he lifted the curse from her.

"Let's try again, what did you hear?" breathing heavily Minerva still didn't speak one word.

"Tell me!" Avery yelled and once again put her under the torture curse this time even longer.

"Why don't we just summon the Dark Lord?" a Death Eater asked but Avery shook his head at this.

"This won't end good for me or any of you, neither of us notice of her and he would punish us no matter what. But what if she didn't hear anything? I'd rather not contact the Dark Lord for nothing!" Orlando answered the question, his own fear of his master's revenge shone in his eyes for a moment before turning his eyes back on the caught witch.

"Just give up already when can play this game all night long and believe me you'll eventually break...everyone does and when you break...let's say it'll be most joyous to watch for us." he said and for the third time Minerva was living though the greatest pain imaginable.

"Nothing! I heard nothing." she said while gasping for air and flinched when Avery pointed his wand at her again.

"You better don't lie to me!"

"No I only-"

"Liar." he raised his wand once more.

"No! Plea- Ahhh." Minerva writhed in pain on the table she wanted it to stop, no matter how but she just begged for the pain to end. This time she was so long under the curse that Minerva thought she would lose her mind because of the pain. When finally, what felt like hours to her, he stopped the curse, Minerva curled as much into a ball as she could and tears ran down her face. Now the pain didn't immediately subside once the curse was removed but lingered on her and only faded slowly.

"Hm...you know what? I guess it won't matter what you heard anyway, you won't live to tell anyone. But more importantly what do you know about Dumbledore's plans? Tell me." he growled the last words at her and grabbed her throat.

"I can't...I don't know his plans." Minerva said which was partly true, she didn't know much of Dumbledore's plans because of possible situations like this, the only thing she could tell was names of members of the Order.

"And here I thought you were a clever witch. You'll tell me everything you know and who is with you!"

"No." Minerva gasped once more her horrible screams echoed through the room and for the first time she wished she would die, right here, right now, just so the pain would end. This went on and on ' _Oh_ _Harry please help me...'_ the black haired witch thought as the last curse had been finally stopped and she could caught her breath again, not knowing how long she could endure before she would actually break.

"Hm, it seems we won't come far this way, let's try something else." he didn't even ask her a question when he once again raised his wand, Minerva flinched already expecting the pain, but what happened was that with a quick mumble he had cut of her cloak and jacked leaving her in her red shirt. Weakly Minerva raised her arms and tired to fight of his hands that had grabbed her shirt, but she just as well could have stroked over his hands, so weak was her attempt.

"Don't! No-" Minerva tried but Avery already ripped it open causing the others around them to hoot and making obscene gestures and comments as she lay before them her bra being the only clothing on her upper body. Where was Harry? What had they done to him, why wasn't he helping her? The mere thought that maybe he was deadly injured or already dead made her heart clench in a pain even worse than the torture.

"If you don't speak now I will every one of them have their way with you." Minerva knew he wasn't bluffing he would let them rape her, she couldn't help but feel even greater fear and against all her will she felt tears sliding down her cheeks. Minerva couldn't betray everyone she knew, people who were her friends, her family and then she though once more of Harry. No, no matter what they did to her she wouldn't betray them!

Taking her silence as an answer Avery turned away.

"Fenrir." Minerva had no time to react when the huge form of Fenrir was above her and calloused hands grabbed her, one laid on her throat pressed her head on the table and made it nearly impossible to breathe, the other roamed over her chest and beside fear disgust began to well inside her. Against her will she began to tremble under Fenrir's hands and flinched as he leaned down and licked over her neck, the hand on her throat tightened and his long nails nearly cut into her skin.

"Mmm you taste so good, I'll highly enjoy drinking your blood tonight." He growled in her ear and Minerva closed her eyes. She finally gave in to the exhaustion of the torture, she even embraced it as everything was better than what was about to happen to her. Her last thought was of Harry, Minerva hoped he was alive, she didn't dare to hope he would come and save her but she hoped that, if only in an illusion created by her exhaustion, she could be with the man she loved with all her heart.

Before her world turned completely black, a deafening blast send her flying through the air, Fenrir was flung off of her, but before Minerva hit the ground she was already surrounded by comforting darkness and silence.

* * *

**Hello again my dear readers!**

**I hoped you liked the chapter!**

**So what happened that Harry didn't help Minerva? Was he already hurt before they caught Minerva? Is there maybe someone under the Death Eaters who isn't all loyal to Voldemort?**

**You will find out in the next chapter! :)**

**Until next time**

**Patti**


	7. Aftermath

Aftermath

Harry positioned himself so, that he could see the entrance to the manor and the tree at the same time, he knew, at least until the meeting started, that Minerva was save. Harry also knew she could fight well, even more than well, she was one of, if not the most powerful witch of their time.

Still when the first Death Eaters arrived he couldn't help but tense and watch the Manor even closer, so he wouldn't miss even the smallest thing going on. If Harry only saw the slightest indicator that something was not alright and that Minerva was in danger he would give them hell. When the last Death Eaters had arrived, Harry retreated back to the tree they had slept and hid their wands under and from which he had a better sight on the dining room where the Death Eaters had gathered.

For nearly fifteen minutes nothing out of the ordinary happen, but suddenly his sight began to blur, Harry shook his head thinking it was because of the intense staring, but it wouldn't go away. Harry blinked and then a nearly unbearable pain formed in his head, so strong that he could only compare it to the first time Voldemort had touched him on the Little Hangelton Graveyard. The pain forced him to change back into his human form and a moment later Harry laid on the forest floor clutching his head in his hand and biting his cheeks so strong, to keep himself from screaming out loud, that he tasted blood.

And then suddenly everything was over, the pain stopped but the world around him turned black and Harry felt like he was floating in darkness, he didn't know where he was, where up and down was or if he was still in the forest at the Avery Manor.

"Happy Birthday uncle Harry!" a voice suddenly yelled. A voice he would recognize everywhere because it belonged to his nine year old godson. Harry opened his eyes and blinked against the brightness, he could barely make out the two people against the light, but even though Harry had travelled through time he knew it were Andromeda and Teddy. Harry didn't understand how that was possible, what the hell did happen? In the next moment Teddy jumped at Harry who opened his arms quickly to catch him, but the boy with the bright green hair jumped right through him.

Harry turned around and saw himself holding the boy close, "Thank you Teddy." he said and only then Harry realized that his sight was blurred again, it was like a thin veil had been draped over his face, at first he had thought it were just his eyes adapting to the light. He raised his hands and saw that he himself looked faded, so he hadn't been pulled back entirely into his old time, suddenly it hit him.

Minerva! The Death Eater meeting! He had to go back, what if something went wrong and she needed his help? Or what if it was already over and his beloved found him unconscious in the forest? What was this? What the hell had happened? Harry turned and looked around, like he was expecting to see a door that would lead him back, then he even closed his eyes hoping it would take him back but nothing happened.

He opened his eyes again and then saw how the other Harry lead Teddy and Andromeda into the living room, not knowing what else to do he followed them. When he walked through the door he couldn't believe his eyes and even though he wasn't proud of it, every thought of how to get back left his mind. Harry was instantly overwhelmed with emotions, each and everyone of his family was here, nearly all of the Weasleys, some of his old colleagues and most importantly Ron and Hermione who, to his honest surprise, had another baby.

Neville had his arm wrapped around Luna who had put her own hand on her slightly bulging belly and both wore the happiest smiles Harry had ever seen on their faces. Everyone he loved and held dear was here and the wound of loosing all of this, of them, which he had patched up so carefully mostly with Minerva's help dared to tear open once more. Seeing them all again made him once again feel ripped in half, here were his best friends, the people who had become his family, had fought side by side with him in a war.

But in the past there was Minerva, who he really loved with all his heart, maybe even more than Ron and Hermione, he really had never felt like that with anyone else. Of course there also were his parents, Sirius, Remus, Albus, Fred, Tonks, Moody, people he had loved and lost and Harry had not the smallest idea of what to do right now. He had never felt so ripped in two in his life.

Then there was a knock on the front door and the other Harry, who had been talking with Arthur, left the room to greet whoever stood at the door. Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione, Rose was sitting on her fathers lap and offered her little brother a piece of her cake, Hermione held her son securely in her arms and he saw the pure happiness in all of their eyes. Though he knew he still existed here, that they had no idea that there was another him in the past, Harry somehow wished they would miss him as much as he missed them.

"Look who is honouring us, and especially me, with her presence!" other Harry exclaimed loud with a big smile on his face when he entered the room once more, behind him to everyone's surprise, judging their faces, was Minerva. But nobody was more surprised than Harry himself, when he once again saw the face of his Transfiguration Professor, a face which had become so familiar to him, even though it looked different.

He almost forgot how she looked, as when he now though of her, it was her younger face he came to think of, the face he came to love and know inside out. Harry stood and slowly walked over to her, now as he made himself remember her he came to the conclusion that Minerva still nearly looked the same as she did in his school time, a few more wrinkles on her skin and her hair began to turn grey. He couldn't help but think of their future, that hopefully they would grow old together.

Walking even closer to Minerva who now greeted everyone in the room, Harry reached out and laid a hand on her cheek. Suddenly Minerva and the others started to fade, trees formed in the living room and build the forest in which he had been, but what caused his blood to run cold were the horrible and painful screams echoing around. Harry flinched back and spun around to see where they were coming from and who was screaming, though his subconsciousness already told him who it was.

But as soon as he let go of Minerva the forest and the screaming disappeared. Harry whirled around once more but he was back in his old living room and everyone was having fun. Dread filled his body, it was Minerva, his Minerva back in the Avery Manor full of Death Eaters, something must have gone terribly wrong! Merlin knew how long he had been here, Harry had to get back to her, he had to save her! He had promised her that if something was happening he would come and save her, that he would come and get her out of there.

Stronger fear, fury and desperation started to rise in him when Harry thought about what they were doing to her and that he might be too late to help her. No! He had to push those thoughts away fear and panic wouldn't help him getting back, he had to focus now as he had learned. How could he get back? The answer to this question would be easier to find when Harry knew how the hell he had ended up here in the first place.

He had touched Minerva and got a glimpse of her in the past, maybe if he touched his other self here then he would go back. He walked over and reached out, but Harry's hand stopped mere inches from the shoulder of his other self, who was currently discussing the latest Quidditch match results with Ron and George.

What if he touched this Harry and wouldn't go back to his body in the past? What if he would end up back in this self, forever stuck in this body, in this time. What would happen with Minerva? Would this have any effects on her future self? Would she disappear, be erased from the minds of everyone who knew her, if she died in the past? No, he couldn't even think about that. Backing away from the other Harry, he looked at the future version of the woman he came to love with all his heart. He couldn't let her down! He loved her, he had to go back, he wouldn't let her get tortured to death with her last thought being the question why he hadn't saved her.

The only thought that this was, what could actually happen at this very moment made him angrier than he had ever been, even more angrier than the time when Sirius had died. He walked close to the Minerva here and did the only thing that came to his mind, he wrapped his arms around her, the world already started to fade, and then pressed his lips to Minerva's. Harry felt her vanishing in his arms, the laughter disappeared and was once more replaced by the screaming of his beloved.

His sight blacked for a moment and then he felt himself returning to his human body on the forest floor. As soon as he regained the control over his limps he got up, Harry turned to the house and saw two Death Eaters patrolling it, inside behind the window of the dining hall, which he had watched earlier, he saw more silhouettes of Death Eaters. At the moment they were even darker against the flickering white light of the torture curse and the reason for Minerva's screams. Hot fury spread in Harry like a fire, he would hurt them for this, he would hunt each and everyone of them down should one escape his revenge he was about to expose them to.

With ease he stunned the two Death Eaters who had just turned away from each other wands raised as one was on his way to search the forest. Quickly he turned back in his fox form grabbed his and Minerva's wand and ran towards the manor, turning back into his human form once he was at the entrance where he unlocked the front door. Harry then leaned around the corner of the manor and aimed at the wall behind which the Death Eaters were.

 _'Bombarda Maxima!'_ he thought and half of the wall exploded. Using the surprise moment Harry rand inside and to the dining hall, inside he found over a dozen Death Eaters, almost all had been flung through the room, those who had stood too close to the wall had been effected most, the left arm of one had been blasted off while another Death Eater, who had probably leaned against the wall, had been shredded to pieces. But Harry didn't care, his eyes were scanning the room for his loved one. Before he could make her out though, the few men who hadn't been affected greatly by the blast had spotted him and sent the curses his way.

Harry ducked and fired spells of his own all while trying to find Minerva. A cutting curse grazed his shoulder and his own blood sprayed his face but he ignored the pain and continued to fight them. Harry ducked behind a shelf and then ran further into the room, he send one of his opponents flying through the hole in the wall and punched another one hard in the face. Where was Minerva? The worry dared to overwhelm him when he didn't see her anywhere. Suddenly he was flung off the ground and crashed into the opposite wall, an immediately following blasting curse missed him only by a few feet and the shock wave caused some of his ribs to break, a rain of splinters cut in his skin while the heat burned his left arm and part of his side.

The spell had blown Harry further to the right and luckily for him, he landed behind one half of the tabel, fighting against the pain he already moved to fight again but then stopped in the motion. Everything around him came to a halt when he saw the woman he loved lying in front of him, she was unconscious and was bleeding from minor wounds, but what made his imagination run wild was her nearly naked torso. Rage pulsed through his veins and he had never felt such hate and fury, Harry's mind went blank, the only thing he had in his mind was to hurt them, to inflict as much pain on them as he could.

He sent a fire blast around the room to keep the approaching Death Eaters away who where now throwing every curse and hex at him they knew, and he didn't even take notice of all the killing curses. Another cutting curse hit him in the side, but Harry was so full of rage and magic that he didn't notice the pain, the caster of the spell was killed when a particular strong Sectumsempra nearly cut him in half. Harry then send another bombarda towards the Death Eaters, to clear their escape way.

He picked the still unconscious Minerva up and got out of the manor as fast as possible. But Harry was only halfway across the lawn to the forest before spells came flying around him once more. He didn't know what spell hit him, but suddenly he was flying through the air again, he let go of his beloved so he wouldn't hurt her in landing on top of her. Harry hit the ground so hard he bounced right back off and used the motion to stand back up, firing curses at the Death Eaters. As he did so Harry made his way back to Minerva's body and once he reached her he send off another fire blast at their attackers so he could gather his lover once again in his arms and made a run for the end of the wards.

"Don't let them escape!" somebody screamed, but Harry was almost there, only a few more steps, Harry had to get them out of here! And just when he was about to disapparate he heard one of the Death Eaters shout "Ossox!" and felt how the curse broke the bones in his right leg. Still it had been to late, because Harry already apparated away.

They landed in front of the Hogwarts Gate, though Harry knew that, until they weren't inside the wards, they weren't save. But the apparation had been too much for Harry's battered body, with his last bit of strength he forced himself to carry Minerva into safety. Pain exploded in his body as the magic, adrenalin and anger left him. Harry knew if he'd break down now, they both were domed. He opened the Gate and walked through, it shut behind him just when he hear the familiar popping of several apparations, and saw Death Eaters in front of the Gate. For a short while they tried to get inside but the wards protected them and quickly as they had come, they disappeared again.

Knowing they were save Harry collapsed to his knees, his sight blurred and he knew he would be gone soon. He'd let Minerva slide from his arms to the ground and raised his wand once more.

"Expecto Patronum." his stag stood in front of them "Tell Albus...Help...Gate." with his last movement he send the patronus of and then fell forward and knew no more.

* * *

There was darkness around him, but it was a comfortable if not soothing one, he laid somewhere soft and then Harry felt how delicate and soft hands caressed his face and the fingers ran through his hair. Then he heard a familiar giggle and knew it was Minerva who was near him, she whispered something to him, but he couldn't understand the words. Harry only knew that he loved whatever she told him and that he could spend eternity like this, it didn't matter to him as long as Minerva was with him.

Following a sudden urge he opened his eyes and saw tree branches full of green leafs, through which the sun shone and which were slightly moving with the breeze. Then the face of his beloved appeared before him and she was smiling at him though she was upside down. Only then Harry realized that he was lying on soft grass and that his head was pillowed on Minerva's lap.

"Hey there sleepy head." Minerva murmured amused and Harry returned her smile.

"I could get used to see your face when I wake up." Harry said and reached out his hand to take hers.

"Is that so? Well, I think we can do something about that." she answered. Suddenly Harry could hear screams of pain and saw the unconscious and battered body of Minerva in front of him. But in the next moment everything was back to the peaceful surrounding.

"I am only dreaming aren't I." it was more like a statement than a question, Harry knew this wasn't real, their real selves were probably fighting for their lives.

"Yes, but it's a good dream isn't it?"

"One of the best I ever had...but I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you Mina, please forgive me." Harry said and watched how Minerva leaned down to lay her lips on his.

"There is nothing you need forgiveness for Harry. You saved me." she whispered once they parted.

"But-"

"Shh," with that she kissed him once more, "You have to wake up now Harry."

"I don't want to, not yet." he answered her honestly and laid his hand on the side of her face, Minerva mirrored his movement in laying her own hand over his and closed her eyes.

"But you have to and it's time for you to wake up, dreams can't last forever." and when their lips met for their last kiss, Harry was once again surrounded by darkness and nothingness.

* * *

When he regained the feeling in body once more, he felt that he was lying somewhere comfortable and warm. Harry heard distant voices but they were still too far away to understand what exactly was being said and by whom. Remembering the dream and what had happened before he didn't want to open his eyes. As long as he laid here unknowing of his and Minerva's fate he could pretend that everything was alright, but all too soon his mind began to create several horrible scenarios each leaving Minerva either dead, fatally injured or driven insane like Frank and Alice Longbottom had been.

So after a while Harry decided it was time to wake up and he opened his eyes, he stared up at a white ceiling, which was, due to the bright light and the lack of his glasses blurred. After blinking a few times some of the blurriness went away, then Harry was able to make out where he was, the Hospital Wing. Slowly he tried to move each arm and leg and to his relief he was able to move all of them, though he had a tight feeling on his left arm, but a quick glance down told him that his shoulder and his complete left arm were heavily bandaged and between some of them he could see a thick orange paste.

Turning his head once more, Harry saw that nearly the whole hospital Wing was empty, except for a bed across from him, around which the curtains had been drawn, so he didn't know if it was Minerva or a student laying there. The voices he had heard earlier had disappeared, then the doors to the hospital wing opened and fast steps entered, turning his head slightly he was met by the sight of a worried and upset looking Dumbledore.

"Albus." Harry said, his voice was hoarse and weak but it had been enough to make the old wizard turn his head to him.

"Harry! Than Merlin you're awake." the headmaster said and hurried over to him.

"Albus where- where is Minerva? Is she-?" Harry forced himself to ask as Albus handed him something to drink, his voice already giving away as it hadn't been used in a while.

"She is alive, though I cannot say how exactly she has not woken up jet and Poppy refuses to wake her. She has been through much, though her wounds seem to be worse on her mind than her body." Albus answered and as he did so he looked to the bed across from him. Harry immediately moved to sit up, though his ribs despite their healing still felt tender and not speaking of the pain in his left side and arm. Dumbledore quickly, jet firmly, pushed him back on the bed.

"Don't Harry you still need to recover, you have been severely injured."

"No what I need is to see her!" Harry argued back but Albus wouldn't let him move.

"What happened Harry?" the older wizard asked and set some privacy charms around them.

"I don't know...everything went like we planed it, and then something strange happened, something I can't really explain." Harry said and then thought about how he could possibly try and explain what had happened.

"I lost consciousness and suddenly I was back in the future. Well not really it was like I was stuck in between the times. I could see and hear everything the others did in my time, but they couldn't see or hear me. I tried to go back I did but then...there was everyone I lost and loved, for a moment I forgot to try and find a way back. Then future Minerva arrived and when I touched her I partly went back to the forest...I heard Minerva scream, I don't know how long I have been gone or how they found her." he told Albus who was listening closely.

"Still, once I let go of Minerva I was back with the others in the future. I didn't know what to do! I only got back when I hugged and well...kissed Minerva. Once I was back I fought the Death Eaters...when I saw what they had done to her to the woman- I lost control. We barely escaped them because of me." here Harry ended and looked at Albus who looked thoughtful. "What happened to me?"

The older wizard gave a ling sigh, "I have to be honest with you Harry, I have no idea what happened, there are only a handful of wizards who have travelled in time and none of them lived to tell all of their experiences. The whole concept of time travel is still something not greatly explored, but I think that what ever those two Unspeakables did to you wasn't as fool proofed as they thought. I will investigate further into this Harry." Albus told him and Harry nodded slowly.

"But I also have to ask you not to blame yourself for what happened, it was something far out of your control and it is because of you, that you managed to save Minerva from a much more horrible fate than Death. You fought alone against over a dozen of Voldemort's followers and won, even though you barely survived it and apparated you and Minerva out of danger. It is thanks to you, that the woman, and I hope I'm not greatly mistaken, you care for deeply and maybe even love survived." Dumbledore said and was quiet for a while.

"Like I said I don't you enough about time travel, but I do think that it wasn't a coincidence, that it was being close and kissing Minerva that sent you back to her Harry." and for the first time Dumbledore smiled a bit, Harry who was still too shocked and surprised at was Albus had told him, especially that he apparently knew of his and Minerva's relationship.

"This is once again proof for me, that love is one if not the most powerful force in the world." Harry didn't answer him, though he thought that Dumbledore was right, it was the love he felt for Minerva that brought him back, even though he hadn't told her how much he really cared for her. But then another thought entered his mind, what was he supposed to say to her once she woke up? And to the others?

"Albus what am I supposed to tell her when she wakes up? What had kept me from fulfilling my promise to her to save her? And to everyone else?"

"I think the best would be to tell them you have been caught by one of the Death Eaters who attacked you from behind." Harry nodded in agreement.

"What happened after we arrived here? Have the Death Eaters been caught? How long have I been out?"

"You have been unconscious for a little over two day, though if Poppy hadn't insisted on giving you a sleeping potion to make sure you heal properly before leaving her care sooner than you should, which she was by the way, sure would happen. To your other questions, when I received your patronus, Leonard, Aurora and I immediately went down here to help you. I have to admit it was quite a gruesome sight, for a moment we were sure we'd been to late.

We got you to the Hospital Wing as fast as we could, and though we gave our best to hide what happened to you from the students they know. Upon our arrival in the Hospital Wing Poppy send for help from St. Mungos, as I feared for your safety in the Hospital the healers came here to help you. It turned out to be good that I ordered so because my informant in the hospital told me Death Eaters searched it for the both of you.

The healers and Poppy managed to heal you just alright, but the multiple use and long exposure of the Cruciatus curse Minerva had to endure proved to be more complicated. Only just this morning they were able to tell us that she should make a full recovery. After we brought you here and I was sure you two were alive I informed Mad-Eye. He and the Aurors immediately went there and were able to arrest seven Death Eaters, under them Orlando Avery and his son, three were dead." Albus explained to him and Harry was glad, though he wasn't sorry, that there was no accusation in Albus' voice regarding the fact that he had killed three people.

"You did not kill them out of joy Harry, it was them or you and you understandably lost your control after you saw what they did to Minerva." Harry didn't answer, because no answer was needed and it seemed like Albus thought so too. After a long moment of silence, Harry once again looked at the bed in which Minerva was laying though shielded from his eyes.

"Pleas Albus...I have to see her..." Harry said while still looking at the curtains and even though he tried to hid it, he couldn't keep the desperation out of his voice. Slightly nodding Albus removed the privacy charms around them and helped Harry getting up and then supported him when he walked slowly across the room. His heart started to beat faster in his chest and even though he had been told that she was alive and going to survive, he feared what he would see when Albus removed the curtains.

As the older wizard pulled the curtains back Harry felt both guilty and relieved. Minerva laid peacefully in the bed before them, there minor cuts on her skin, but beside that she looked like she was sleeping. Her arms rested at each side of her body on top of the blanked that covered her, Minerva's black hair was out of it's usual bun and framed her face. But the most important thing to Harry was not how she looked, but to see how her chest slowly rose and fell with each breath she took.

He nearly fell into the chair Albus had moved under him and gently took Minervas right inside his own hand. Being able to see her breathe and to feel her slightly warm skin on his was the only thing in the world that mattered to Harry. Slowly he lifted Minerva's hand to his face and pressed his lips on the back of her hand, only to hold it against his face.

"I won't leave your side until you wake up Mina...I'll be right next to you where I belong, I swear I will never break one of my promises again." Harry whispered while looking at the witch he loved with his whole body, heart and soul.

* * *

**Hello again!**

**I hope you liked the chapter and my idea of what happened to Harry! I would appreciate it when you would leave me a comment and tell me what you think about it.**

**Now the question is, will they find out what exactly happened to Harry? When will Minerva wake up and how is she going to react to Harry?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Until next time**

**Patti**


	8. Guilt

Guilt

Harry kept to his promise and did not leave Minerva's side unless Poppy was treating his wounds, to which she insist would only be happening when he laid down on the bed next to Minerva's, which now was his as he absolutely wouldn't move further away from her. Luckily the only wounds left to treat for Poppy were the burns on his arm and side and because they were also healing fine Poppy had been able to removed the bandages so that the regrowing skin was now on display.

After his latest examination from Poppy Harry was now sitting at Minerva's bedside and held her hand in his for five hours straight. He had rarely felt so relieved than how he did at the moment, just sitting here holding her hand helped him to fight the feeling that he was to blame Minerva had been hurt. But the peace was suddenly disturbed when the doors to the Hospital Wing flew open and Aurora stood in the doorway, she paused for a moment before she hurried towards him.

"What in Merlin's name happened? You said you would protect her! She trusted you!" the Astronomy Professor said angrily and only came to a halt when she stood directly in front of Harry glaring down at him.

"Believe me, you are not half as mad at me as you should be, and not even nearly as mad as I am at myself." Harry answered calmly, this seemed to tame the woman in front of him a little as she sunk down on the mattress beside Minerva and carefully stroked over her friends cheek.

"What happened?" she asked once again but this time calmer.

"I was attacked by a Death Eater who arrived late, I have no idea how he knew I was there, or if he just saw a fox and wanted to kill it. I could duck his killing curse and turned back, then we both fired a curse and they met, I was flung against a tree and lost consciousness while he was killed. The moment I regained consciousness and saw what they were doing- I went to get Minerva out of there. I swear Aurora when I saw what they did I...I showed no mercy." They both were quiet for a while, Harry felt bad that he had to lie to the Astronomy Professor he came to like, but there was no way he could tell her the truth.

"I'm glad you are okay, and I know you did everything in your power to save her, it's just...I never expected anything to go wrong, at least not this much. I know that was naive but..." the witch trailed off and looked at Harry who nodded slowly.

"Neither did I." Harry answered her quietly and once again there was silence between them. In his thoughts Harry tried to find a way to ask the question that was burning inside him since he regained consciousness but hadn't dared to ask anyone but Aurora. "Did they rape her?" Aurora shuddered, but quickly shook her head.

"No, they examined her but at least that they didn't do to her." she answered and Harry released the breath he had unknowingly held and looked visibly calmer than before. He had feared for the worst when he saw her lying before him in the Manor, but to know they hadn't forced themselves upon her was another great relief.

"We spread the rumour the two of you were meeting up with old school friends, a small reunion if you want to call it that, and that you were attacked on the way."

"Okay sounds convincing enough, who's been teaching the last three days?" the wizard asked and looked up at his friend.

"Dumbledore has been teaching Transfiguration and I took over your DADA."

"Well it seems like I'll have to start all over again." Harry said not able to keep himself from teasing her, knowing full well what he was doing Aurora grinned and flipped him off.

"You wish shitty glasses I taught them more in three days that you did in two months."

"Sure you did." Harry mumbled sarcastically, neither of them would admit it, but they were glad they had each other at the moment. The two spend the rest of the day at Minerva's bedside, only Poppy would come by to make sure both her patients were doing fine. In the afternoon a Healer from St. Mungos arrived to help Poppy get Minerva's procedure done, which consisted of a lot of complex spell casting. Harry and even Aurora only left the bedside of Minerva reluctantly, the only thing that made them do it was so the other two could perform the spells properly and help Minerva.

Then in the evening when Aurora was gone and Harry had been forced to lay down as well, the doors to the Hospital Wing opened once again and James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily and Marlene walked inside. In an instant Madam Pompfrey walked out of her office and up to the students.

"No, no, no! No visitors! You can turn right around and leave the-" the nurse stared to say when Harry lifted his uninjured arm.

"Please Poppy, it's alright just for a few minutes."

"But I have strict orders from the headmaster that I should not allow any visitors beside the other Professors!"

"They are a one time exception to this." Harry said and left no room for arguments, huffing and muttering under her breath she left the Hospital room towards her office, one the way she send the half open curtains of Minerva's bed to close around it so she was not to be seen by the visitors. Once she was back inside her office Harry's attention was back on the six students, who looked shocked at the sight of the still fresh pink skin on his shoulder, side and left arm.

"Merlin's beard Harry are you alright? What happened?" James asked approaching his bed.

"Yeah I'm alright again, thanks to our dear Madam Pompfrey and a healer from St Mungos… as to what happened I'm sure you already heard." Harry told them and gave them a small smile.

"Well the most likely story we heard was that you and Professor McGonagall went to visit school friends of yours and were attack. But you can never be sure, there are more than fifty rumours going around as to what happened to you. One was sure you were trying to fight You Know Who on your own and someone else swore you tried to rob Gringotts." Sirius answered the man in front of him.

Harry rolled his eyes, "To have the imagination of a teenager...but you were right, we were on our way to visit some friends we went to Hogwarts with, when around a dozen Death Eaters attacked us, they had the moment of surprise on their side and outnumbered us...you can see the results." Harry said grimly and looked at the six who looked really taken aback, the heads of Lily and Marlene turned to their left to the closed curtains of Minerva's bed.

"What about Professor McGonagall?" Lily asked worried, "Nobody would tell us how you were doing." Harry hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether or not to tell them.

"If I hear that you told one soul, I will make sure the rest of your last school year and exams are hell." knowing he wasn't joking they all nodded. "They kept me under a body bind curse and tortured her the with Crucio while I had to watch." he said and the hands of his future mother and her friend flew to their mouths in shock as both their eyes filled with tears. The other four simply looked like they couldn't or didn't want to believe what he had said.

"Oh Merlin no...but...she'll get better or not?" Marlene asked and all of them held their breath as Harry nodded.

"A little longer and there would have been nothing the healers could've done, she hasn't woken up yet, but she'll recover." he answered her and all of them were more than glad to hear that despite what their Head of House had went through, she was going to be okay.

"If I get those dirty pureblood fuckers in my handy I-" Sirius paused to think of an adequate thing to do but Harry spoke up before he could continue.

"You might want to finish your education first, this is war not a school duel, nobody plays by the rules, or do you think Professor McGonagall and I were easy targets?" all of them shook their heads. "Good, then give your best while you're here, learn as hard as you can so you are able to defend yourself and the ones you love."

"We understand that Professor, but we want to fight against them for our freedom, our friends who already lost their lives or fled and are hiding only because they have no place in their ideology, for a world were children can grow up without the fear and horror of a war." Lupin said seriously. Knowing they would find a way to join the Order as well Harry thought about it.

"Alright, you're sure about this?" he asked and all of them nodded immediately, with Peter being the only exception. "Okay, as often as you and I can I will give you special duelling lessons, so that, if you still choose to fight when you lave the school, you can defend yourselves."

"Really?" Remus asked and he nodded.

"That's awesome!" Sirius said and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Well now that we have discussed this, I'd be happy to rest now, regrowing skin isn't as pleasant or fun as it might sound." the six nodded and all said their goodbye and left, only James stayed a moment longer.

"Did you make them pay for what they did to her?" he asked and couldn't help but shiver when he saw the cold look in his cousins eyes a moment later.

"Each and everyone of them." Harry growled and with that James also left. Harry slowly got up from the bed, using the opportunity that Poppy wasn't near to fuss about him to sit with Minerva once more. He sat down on his chair and took her hand back in his, letting his thump stroke lazily over her knuckles.

"I hope you wake up soon, I miss you, I miss talking to you and the way your eyes start to shine when you talk about Transfiguration, how fierce you get over the Quidditch Games. I never felt this lost before, I need you by my side...please wake up Minerva." he whispers to her still unconscious from, which remained the same until Poppy found him an hour later and forced him into bed.

* * *

But to the nurse's annoyance Harry spend the whole next day exactly like the day before, by Minerva's side. As the only thing that was left to heal was his skin not even Poppy was able to find an excuse as to why he couldn't spend his day like this, so eventually she gave up and left him alone. Only Aurora and a few other teachers stopped by during this day, but expect the Astronomy Professor none of the other stayed too long.

In the evening Harry was still sitting next to Minerva, his feet resting on another chair while he read the new edition of Transfiguration Today to his girlfriend, as Albus walked inside the Hospital Wing.

"Good evening Harry, how are you doing?" the Headmaster asked and Harry sat up straight and laid the Magazine on Minervas nightstand.

"Okay, Poppy said I'm good to leave tomorrow, though I'll have to put some cream on my new skin. I'd feel a lot better if Minerva would wake up...I know she needs time and I would give her all the times she needed but the thought that she believes I let her down is unbearable for me." Harry told him.

"I understand and I wish I could do something to ease your pain, but I think that any words of mine won't help." Harry only nodded in response.

"Is there a reason for your visit?" he then asked, "I mean beside seeing for yourself how we're doing."

Dumbledore put a few privacy charms around them and then sat down next to Harry. "Yes indeed, yesterday I was visiting Mr. Chronos in the Ministry, at least I tried to, sadly he got notice of my visit and, and I have no other word for it, fled. We haven't found him yet but as soon as we do he'll might be able to give us the answers we, most importantly you, need." the older wizard finished and Harry's hands had formed into tight fists as anger spread in his body upon hearing what Dumbledore said.

"He is lucky that I'm not searching for him myself, I don't know if I was capable of holding myself back, knowing I speak to the man who nearly killed Minerva." he hissed.

"Indeed I think he and his partner back in your time had something to do with it, he probably knew it would effected you in some way. So when I came to talk to him he knew it wouldn't be good so he went into hiding."

"Probably...but I just remembered something, when I arrived here, the door they used to get me back in time was destroyed, what if this caused me to get stuck between times?"

"It sounds reasonable, but like I said there are too many possibilities. We have to find Chronos in order to know what exactly happened to you and what consequences we have to expect. My concern is that maybe this can happen more often, or worse that-"

"That I'm pulled back into my old time." Harry finished for him, he had thought of something like this since he woke up, he had tried to push these thoughts away, but a part of Harry wouldn't let him as it was the reason their Mission had been a disaster. What if these things would happen more often, what if it was going to be harder to get back with each time, what if he would end up back in his old time forced to leave his life behind again, or even worse what if he got stuck between times?

"Yes, but until we find Chronos we can only speculate, we will find a solution Harry." Albus told him and Harry sighed.

"I hope you're right Albus." his eyes wandered back to Minerva "the mere thought of leaving her forever is unbearable for me."

"We'll do everything to keep that from happening Harry." the headmaster said and then looked at his watch. "I'm afraid I have to go, I just wanted to let you know about Chronos."

"Alright, thank you Albus." Harry said and with a final nod the Headmaster lifted the charms around them and left. Harry sat closer to Minerva and took her hand in his, unconsciously his thump drew a lazy pattern on the back of her hand while he looked out the window thinking about everything Dumbledore had told him.

Suddenly the unresponsive finger he held in his, slightly moved and closed around his own. Surprised Harry looked at the hand and then to Minerva's face who, to his even greater surprise looked at him through half lidded eyes.

"Harry..." Minerva said in a hoarse whisper before her voice gave away not used to function after days of not speaking one word.

"Oh thank Merlin you're awake, how are you feeling? Do you want me to go and get Poppy?" Harry asked sliding closer to her.

"Water." she managed to croak out and Harry quickly filled a cup on her nightstand and then helped her drink in slow sips.

"Better?" Minerva nodded, "Do you want me to get Poppy?" he asked once more but Minerva shook her head. Harry shifted even closer to her and brought her hand to his face to press a light kiss on it.

"I'm so glad you woke up again, I was so worried about you." he said and Minerva gave him a weak smile, but it disappeared after a short moment.

"What happened? She asked him and Harry hesitated for a second, "What do you remember?" Minerva was quiet for a moment and then paled as she searched her memory, her hold on Harry's hand tightened and her eyes got a far away look as she stared out the opposite windows.

"I was in the manor...they caught me and Avery tortured me, they wanted to know what I heard...then there are just bits and pieces," she closed her eyes and her left came to lay on her cleavage and neck and felt the skin "T-there was a werewolf, he-he found me-" Minervas breathing went faster, she vaguely remembered how Avery undressed her and in the next moment there was a monstrous man on top of her, she felt claws against her skin, calloused hands on her breast and a hot breath on her neck.

Seeing her panicking Harry didn't know what to do to calm her down so he laid his hand against her cheek and gently shook it. "Minerva! Minerva calm down please, you are safe-" her eyes flew open and for a second Harry was taken aback by the fear in her beautiful sapphire green eyes. Minerva's grip on his hand tightened so much like her life depend on it and she would be back with her tormentors if she let go.

"Did- did they rape me?" she asked in a fearful whisper and tears threatened to fall down her face, it broke Harry's heart to see her this way, his strong, fierce, independent Lioness.

"No they didn't, I swear they didn't." hearing this and knowing he would never lie to her Minerva visibly calmed down, taking a deep breath she nodded, then after a while she faced him again but the fear had made room for concern.

"What happened to you? I thought they had murdered you..." her eyes dropped to his left arm where the skin still looked fresh and new. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, should he tell her? But this wasn't the right moment was it? Minerva had been through so much, he couldn't tell her the truth now, she had just woken up from a days long unconsciousness after being tortured, what if it was too much for her? The absence of Minerva had been so painful and nearly unbearable for him, if there was such a great chance for her to leave him then Harry couldn't tell her, he just had to have, if only, a few more days with her.

"I-I don't know if you can ever forgive me for breaking my promise to come and get you, I'm not even sure I want to forgive myself." he paused, his conscience trying one more time to persuade him to tell the truth.

"One of the Death Eaters arrived late, I don't even know if he knew I was there, or if he only saw a fox and wanted to kill it. I was able to duck his killing curse and managed to turn back in time to fire a spell. He did the same and our spells collided, he was killed while I was flung against a tree and lost my consciousness." Harry told her and then looked at her, now he wasn't lying so he could do so without fearing he his guilty conscience would make him tell her the truth.

"When I woke up and saw what happened, what they did to you, I swear I showed no mercy to them! I did everything to get you out of there," he raised his left a little, "One of them managed to get a blasting curse near me it burned my arm a little but nothing Poppy couldn't fix." he said.

"You fought against over more than a dozen Death Eaters alone?" Minerva asked startled.

"Of course I did, I had to get you out of there. For you I would do it again without hesitating Minerva." Harry murmured and then laid his forehead against hers,"For a moment I feared I had lost you." Minerva laid her free hand on his scarred right cheek, and this gesture was both painful and wonderful at the same time.

"I thought so too when you didn't come, I was so scared, the thought that you were dead or deadly injured was worse than the torture for me." Minerva whispered back and then laid her lips on his for a loving kiss, Harry had missed her lips and Minerva herself so much that he was able to ignore the guilt inside of him that had started to eats it's way through his body like acid. Just this little kiss was able to make it all go away. When they parted Harry got up and laid down next to her on the bed, they continued to share little kisses and just enjoy each others company after being parted from each other for five days, Minerva laid her head on his chest close to his right shoulder and savoured his warmth.

"What did they tell the students and other staff what happened?" Minerva asked quietly.

"That we went to visit friends from Hogwarts and got attacked on the way, but there are around fifty different rumours about what happened to us. According to Sirius one kid even spread the rumour we tried to rob Gringotts."

Minerva gave short huff of a laugh and shook her head, "To have the imagination of a child once again." she mumbled and Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "What?"

"That was exactly what I told him." he answered her and pressed his lips on her forehead.

"We're not so different after all." in this moment Minerva's stomach rumbled loudly and Harry remembered that she hadn't eaten anything in the last few days and he knew from experience that nutrition potions gave the body what it needed but just didn't make up for the real thing.

"Damn I forgot, you must be starving." Harry said as got up as gently and fast as he could, "I'll call a house elf what do you want?" but before Minerva could answer Poppy walked inside the Hospital Wing and saw that her patient was up.

"Oh finally, thank Merlin you woke up, you had us worried there for a moment my dear." The nurse said as she rushed over. "How are you feeling Minerva?" she then asked.

"I'm okay...everything is a little blurry sometimes, still a bit exhausted even though I don't know how that is possible and a bit hungry." the witch answered honestly.

"Alright I'll see what I can do about the first two, Potter would you be so kind as to get Minerva something to eat?" Harry looked at Minerva, he knew that she rather wanted him to stay with her but also knew that Poppy wouldn't let him anyway so she gave him a small nod.

"Of course, I'll be right back" With that he left the two of them alone and called the house elf he came to like the most.

"Fili." with a small pop the elf appeared before him.

"Oh Professor Potter sir, how may Fili serve you?" the elf said in his high voice, he reminded Harry a little bit of Dobby, of course Fili didn't want to be free and his help wasn't dangerous, but in many other things he was quite similar with Dobby.

"Hello Fili, I just wanted to ask if you could bring me a bowel with warm porridge, cinnamon and fruits?"

"Of course Professor Potter Sir! Fili's happy to help you Sir!" as a Professor it had impossible to try and get Fili to call him by his first name, so Harry had given up.

"Thank you." only a few minutes later the house elf brought him the food and just when Fili had vanished after a low bow Poppy was finished with Minerva and walked over to him.

"She is doing really well, if she feels better by tomorrow morning you two will be able to leave." she then looked at the porridge in Harry's hands and seemed to approve of it, at least this was what Harry interpreted it like when she wordlessly left him.

When Minerva had finished her first meal in a week in record time, Harry laid down next to her once more. The dark haired witch snuggled against him once more and Harry had his good arm wrapped around her.

"I...don't remember everything I overheard at the meeting, so I will ask Albus to use Legilimency on me."

"What? Are you sure? Don't you want to wait until you recovered?" Harry asked genuinely surprised by what she had said.

"No, we need to know what I heard as fast as possible, I know that it was something important, I just can't remember it at the moment, I think he'll be able to get it."

"Okay...if you're sure you want to do it, then I'll be with you. I just want to say that nobody would blame you if you wouldn't do it, I hope you know that Mina."

"Yes but I-...Mina?" damn Harry hadn't meant to actually call Minerva by his pet name for her, what if she thought it was stupid?

"Yeah...I just thought...well if you don't like it I won't call you that." but Minerva only turned in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I like it..." with that she laid her head on his chest again and Harry couldn't help but smile. But suddenly the happiness vanished, as he looked down at her, he couldn't fight the guilt that was now so strong that it threatened to overwhelm him. He had lied to her, he had not only broken his promise, no Harry had also lied to Minerva and deep down he knew that when she found out, and it was only a matter of time before she did, there was a great chance he had destroyed their relationship beyond repair. With these thoughts on his mind Harry only fell asleep an hour later, and even then his sleep was far from pleasant.

When Madam Pompfrey came over to check on Minerva she saw the two of them fast asleep. Shaking her head smiling she made the blanket cover both Harry and Minerva and walked back to her own Quarters to go to bed.

"Those two, if they aren't made for each other, then no one is." she mumbled and shook her head amused.

* * *

**Hello again!**

**I really hope you like the new chapter, I know it took me a while but I hope the wait was worth it!**

**So Minerva has woken up, how long will Harry be able to keep his secret? And will they get Chronos to get some answers? We'll see.**

**So please leave a comment and Kudos for the story! Special Thanks to everyone out there who already commented, left a Kudo and followed For You I Leave My Future Behind!**

**Until next time**

**Patti**


End file.
